A Witch's Spell
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: Sesshomaru disrespects a very powerful witch and she sets out to teach him a lesson. What will he learn and will he lose it? Please review this, I would like to know if this story line is working.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 1

1988 Tokyo, Japan...

Rianna's eyes popped open, and she smiled. She turned over to bid her lover a good morning and offer tea, to find him already up and dressed.

"Good morning.", she said.

He didn't respond.

"I said, good morning.", she repeated, not liking his attitude one bit. She understood this was a one night thing, and expected nothing more. All she wanted was a little respect.

"Woman, I have nothing to say to you.", he responded.

"You know the least you could do is be polite.", she looked at him.

"This Sesshomaru chose to slake his lust with you, that is enough for someone only marginally better than mere human.", he stated. With that he turned and left, quietly closing the door behind him.

"That bastard.", she thought. She had slept with other demons, who had at least had bid her good morning before parting.

She got an idea. She would teach him who was marginally better. "How about a human love, eh, Sesshomaru?", she began to laugh.

2008 Tokyo, Japan/Pittsburgh, PA...

Rianna looked over her email, trying to decide who to answer first. She opened the one titled "Many questions." The young woman was writing because she had some questions about demon summoning spells.

She explained that she wasn't going to use them, just to mention the spells in a short story she was writing; but wanted to make sure her information was correct.

Rianna smiled, and answered the girl's questions. Telling her to contact her any time and she would be more than happy to help her out. She also, advised mentioning that no one should perform the spells without training.

She answered the rest of her emails and went back to finish the one thing that consumed her for the past twenty years, the demon Sesshomaru. Her eyes glinted with madness, that the anger and desire for revenge had brought about.

She sat herself in front of the easel containing a portrait of Sesshomaru. He was semi-repose with only a thin sheet covering his maleness. His eyes invited the viewer to join him in his bed, and promised great pleasure.

She started chanting and put herself into a trance. Unseeing, she picked up the brush and began to paint. She could feel her life force going into this spell, and was willing to give her life up to gain her revenge.

He was going to learn to love, and when they met again, she would see if he improved with his manners. Either way, he would love and lose. Whether he remembered it or not.

Leaving little room for error she included a spell so he could understand what ever language she spoke, and that it was the first human female he saw that would capture his heart.

Two days later, she came out of her trance to look at her work. "It's perfect.", she thought.

She stood, not feeling thirty-six, but one hundred six. That's when she realized she had to move quickly, before she died without having her spell in place.

She got her digital camera and took a picture, adding another layer of spells to it, and downloaded it to her computer. Then, Rianna opened her email, again the girl wrote her.

She thanked her for the information, and told Rianna that she added the warning as a note at the beginning of her story. Even though the only demons she believed in were of the anime variety.

The now old woman cackled out loud, "Well, we will see about that girlie." She composed a note in return and forwarded the picture to her.

Then she wrapped the portrait, and wrote the girl's email address on it. Along with a note asking who ever found it to please forward this to her. Saying it was an old woman's dying wish.

Then she went to her bed, and lay down. She closed her eyes, and sighed one deep sigh, then breathed no more.

A/N - this is a short chapter, but longer will follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 2

Feudal Era Japan, The Western Lands...

Sesshomaru, Inutaiyouakai of the Western Lands, was looking for something. A cave that emitted a strange light, terrifying a nearby village. The headman had traveled to his home in the middle of winter to ask for help.

He found it easily, stepping inside to find everything dimly lit, even though the sun had set. He went toward the back of the cave to stop short.

A bright square of light seemed suspended in the center of the room. Looking into it he could see a painting of himself, and he was almost nude.

It was semi-transparent, allowing him to see through it and into the face of a young woman. She was looking at a small, white box that covered part of his picture, and making the oddest faces.

"How enchanting.", he thought, as his eyes took her in. Long, wavy brown hair framed an oval face with tiny features. Light brown eyes shone out from under delicately arched eyebrows. Her lips drew his eye, they were full and kissable.

He couldn't see much more of her, but her shoulders and her breasts, encased in what looked like a thin pink kosode. Suddenly, she made a face and laid her head down, moaning softly.

He began to wonder what she smelled and tasted like. He felt himself stir and was surprised, rarely did just a woman's looks turn him on.

She picked up her head and said, "How in the hell am I supposed to write a sex scene, without ever having sex?"

"You fantasize don't you? Just write your fantasy.", A blond woman answered her, as she came into his view.

He realized that they weren't aware of him. He wondered how he could see into her world, and how she came to possess a painting of him.

"I don't know if I want to put myself out there like that.", she said.

"Well, it's due tomorrow and you have to do something. Make it like a thief in the night type thing.", the blond suggested.

"Oh, good idea and look what Rianna emailed me a couple of days ago. This might help.", she grinned. Then the little box disappeared, fully exposing both of the faces.

"Damn, where did she get that?", the blond asked.

"She said she painted it. She said it was a real demon that she wanted me to see what the real thing looked like. All I know is I like how she thinks, I got a hot flash when I opened it.", the brunette fanned herself.

"That's fine, but I'll stick with what I got, thanks.", the blond laughed.

"Just remember, this one's mine. You got Terry.", she said.

The blond laughed, "Kristen, why don't you just go find a real man, instead of a picture of a painting of a man?"

Kristen laughed, "Who has time?"

"I found it, and I have a kid.", Camille answered.

"Camille, that's because your pretty, men flock to you.", she retorted.

"Men would flock to you if you would give an inch.", Camille chided.

"Can I help it if I want a gentleman, not someone who's going to yell, "Hey baby, nice ass. Can I smash that?", she grinned.

"They aren't all like that. Terry has a friend, I think you should meet him.", Camille coaxed.

"I'll think about it, OK? Just not now with my short story due and the rest of finals.", Kristen answered. Camille gave her a look of disbelief, as a small boy came into the room.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Beef stew, it's in the crock pot. I thought making dinner would help, since Joey has to be ready to go, and you have a date.", Kristen interjected.

Camille shot her a grateful look, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now let's go eat, so I can take a shower and finish that story.", Kristen said. She got up and walked away.

Sesshomaru felt a sense of loss when she walked out of sight. He took a few moments to look at the room that was behind her.

Never had he seen anything like it. There was light but no candles burned. He saw no fire pit, but a large futon against a wall, with a table in front of it. He supposed it was something to sit upon. Suddenly, the picture just disappeared, the cave went black and everything was gone.

He waved his hand where the picture had been, and nothing was there. "How odd, where did the image come from?", he thought. He would have to watch and learn what this woman was up to.

He turned and went out to the headman. "Keep your people away from here. Until I say it is safe to return.", he announced. The headman nodded and bowed, hurrying away to tell his people Lord Sesshomaru's orders.

He turned to Jaken, "This Sesshomaru wishes you and Rin to go to the cave that is near here and wait for me there. Prepare to be there a while, I will bring you extra supplies."

Jaken nodded and hurried away, to gather Rin and do as he was bid. Sesshomaru turned to find the light back in the cave again. Rianna's spell was already weaving around him, looking into his cold heart to find the one place to settle.

He stepped inside, and his heart sped up. He hoped he could see her again, he found her fascinating. He hurried back to the square which had reappeared.

This time she wore an expression of concentration. She watched the little white box, that now showed writing in it. It appeared magically, and what surprised Sesshomaru more was that he could understand, even though it appeared backwards to him.

"How can this Sesshomaru understand this?", he asked himself and decided she caused it. Whatever she was, he was going to find out and stop her.

Then, he started reading what she was writing. It seemed she was writing a story about a man and woman, how the man fell in love with the woman from afar and proceeded to seduce her with small gifts.

It seemed like a harmless love story, until the man broke into the woman's house one night to watch her sleep and woke her.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew huge at the scene unfolding before him. "How can she know this if she is a virgin?", he asked himself. He didn't believe that to be the case, this young woman had too much knowledge of the sex act.

He was growing hard at what she was writing, and he found himself wishing he could do those things to her. "What kind of spell was she weaving?", he asked himself.

He watched her face as her cheeks turned pink, her lips parted, and her eyes began to glaze over with arousal. Suddenly, she sat up straighter and said to no one, "Finished. Oh God, I'm going to be laughed at for this. Oh well, either the professor won't notice or he'll realize I'm a virgin; but, if I don't hand this in, I'll fail the class."

Sesshomaru was stunned. First she writes an explicit story, and now plans on handing it to her teacher. "What kind of world did she live in?", he asked himself.

He watched as little boxes appeared and disappeared, then her face appeared in the screen. He realized she was looking at the picture, but was still startled when she spoke.

"Thanks for the help. I have to remember to email Rianna and thank her for you.", she grinned and then she stood and disappeared.

"Did she use this Sesshomaru as a fantasy in order to write her story?", he asked himself. His body responding to the idea of her in his bed, especially after reading what she wrote.

Suddenly, the picture went black again. He sat down to wait until the light came back.

In the living room of Kristin's home, her cat jumped up onto the computer desk. He batted at the mouse, and caused the monitor to wake up.

Sesshomaru saw the light come back and stood up. He reached up wanting to touch it to see if it had substance. Suddenly, he was drawn into the picture itself and deposited into her world.

Startled at what happened, he drew Bakusaiga and began to look around. He sheathed it, when he realized that no one was around.

He stood in the middle of the room he had seen while looking in on her. He could see the table and futon he had seen. There was a strange box sitting in one corner, and behind him was the source of the light from the cave.

He turned to it and saw his picture again, it was situated inside a small box that was lit by some strange magic. A large, black cat with bright green eyes hissed at him, jumping down from its perch and running out of the room. He ignored it and walked through the door, wanting to explore more.

He walked down the hall and into another room that had a table and chairs in it, and many odd things he had never seen before. He jumped when the large, white box started to hum. "What kind of magic is this?", he thought, looking around.

On top of the humming box was something a little familiar to Sesshomaru. It was a bag, on the front was a picture of those chips that Kagome gives Rin on those rare occasions that they are together.

He left that room and went back down the hall, quietly going up the stairs he had past when he started exploring. He looked into the first room, seeing the bed, he realized that someone slept there. The next room was the same, although it had a lot of little things laying all over the floor, and a smaller bed.

The third room is where he found her. She was sprawled across the bed, on her back. She had kicked the blankets off.

She wore a short night gown of midnight blue silk which clung to her breasts like a second skin, he could see her nipples poking through the material. His eyes traveled down her flat belly, past her mound, and down her long legs.

He took a delicate sniff over her and caught a pleasing scent of musk, with the overtones of arousal. He felt himself grow hard and knew he needed to leave her side, before he took her, with or without her permission.

Suddenly, her eyes popped open and she sat up. She looked at him and said, "I'm still sleeping and this is a dream." She lay back down and closed her eyes, her breathing evened out, as she slipped back into sleep.

He heard voices and froze in place. "I wish I could get Kristen to go out with Tom. She always blows me off, when I mention it.", a woman's voice said.

"She would have a million boyfriends if she weren't such a prude. Look at what she put Greg through six months of dates and barely a kiss. What does she expect?", a man's voice responded.

"I think it's sweet that she wants to stay a virgin until her wedding night. I know there's a guy out there that would appreciate that.", she answered.

"Camille, face it, your friend is frigid. She either doesn't want to have sex or is afraid to do it. And my friends are wising up to my hook ups with her.", he groused.

"Well, my darling, I didn't bring you home to discuss whether my friend is frigid or not. I brought you home to take advantage of you.", the woman giggled.

Sesshomaru heard their footsteps coming up the stairs and a door open and close. He looked down at her again, and smiled. "So, you really are pure. How do you know about sex then and what kind of world was this, that a woman being a virgin seemed like a bad thing.", he thought.

He slipped out of her room and back downstairs. He hoped that he could return to his world, but first, he was taking a surprise back to Rin. He went back to the kitchen and took the chips, then back to the computer screen.

He panicked a little when the picture was gone, but the cat had come back to it's spot. It jumped up again when he came in, and took off, hitting the mouse as it ran.

Sesshomaru smiled and reached out his hand, touching the screen. Before he knew it, he was back in the cave, bag of chips in hand.

He walked out of the cave and headed toward the spot he had sent Jaken and Rin. Thinking about the woman and how he could make himself known to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 3

The next day, Kristen heard Camille coming in. "Hey did you take my chips?", she demanded.

"Why would I take those salty things, especially right now?", Camille answered her question with one of her own.

Kristen laughed, "You know me so well. It's weird, they just disappeared. I even asked Joey and he said he didn't eat them."

Camille laughed, "Maybe your man came out of the computer and took them."

"Funny you should mention him. I had the strangest dream last night. In it, I was in bed sleeping and woke up to find him standing there staring at me.", Kristen said.

"That's all the stress of finals and having to write that stupid story. He was in your dream, because you stared at his picture all day.", Camille smiled at her.

"I'm sure you are right. At least, I took the last test today, and I'm done with school until after the holidays.", she grinned.

"Now, you will start working overtime and won't go have fun.", Camille said.

Kristen sighed, "I know, but I need the money for school. What am I supposed to do?"

"Let it go and have some fun. You are studying and working your life away. You know your mother didn't want that for you. Kristen, you sit at this computer just about all day. Either your working or studying on it.", Camille said.

Kristen shot her a look and raised her chin.

Camille raised her hand, "Okay, you win. I'll leave it alone, if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?", Kristen asked.

"Go out with Terry's friend Tom tonight.", Camille announced.

"I'll agree to it, if this is the LAST time you set me up on a blind date. That rule will stick even if he never calls me again.", she stated.

"Deal. He'll pick you up at seven. I know you are going to like him. He is always so polite and considerate. A perfect gentleman.", Camille smiled at her.

"We'll see. Come on, I guess I have to find something to wear and get ready.", Kristen got up and walked away from the computer.

Sesshomaru, who had been watching her all day, was surprised when she mentioned seeing him. He had thought she was still sleeping when she sat up that quickly.

As he watched her leave, he decided now would be the time to check on his ward and servant. He wanted to make sure they were okay. He left the cave and headed to the cave they were holed up in.

Sesshomaru rushed to get back, telling himself it was to observe her and that he had to figure out how to stop her spell.

Kristen walked into the living room, Camille right behind her. "Oh Midnight, I keep telling you not to get on my desk.", she shooed the cat down, hitting the mouse and waking the monitor.

Camille smiled at her, "My you look so pretty." Her eyes taking in the wine colored, pencil skirt; the golden, silk tank top. Her hair was up, showing off her neck; her make up minimal.

"Thank you, very much.", Kristen returned the smile. The door bell stopped any further conversation and Camille ran to answer it.

She returned shortly with a rather large man with her. He had black hair and blue eyes and was very well built. "Tom let me introduce Kristen. Kristen this is Tom.", Camille said.

Kristen smiled at him and held out her hand, he took it and bent over it, kissing it lightly. "The pleasure is mine.", he smiled at her. Kristen blushed and dropped her eyes.

Tom's smile grew and he held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Kristen grinned at him, "Yes, thank you, kind sir." Allowing him to lead her outside, pausing only to help her slip on her coat.

Sesshomaru was stunned. He couldn't fathom allowing a woman to leave with a man alone that she had just met. Especially that one, Sesshomaru could tell he was up to something. He hoped that she would be unharmed, but doubted it.

He sighed and sat down to wait until she came back. His mind again going to the problem of making himself known to her, without scaring her to death.

"Come on in and have some coffee.", Kristen smiled at Tom, thinking how much of a gentleman he had been all night and that it wouldn't hurt to offer. She led him into the living room and showed him to the couch.

"I'll be right back.", she said as he sat back and relaxed. She came back a few minutes later with a tray bearing coffee, cream and sugar.

She sat down beside him, after she handed him his coffee, and started to chat with him. Continuing the conversation from earlier.

Suddenly, he put his cup down and took hers, putting it beside it. He captured her hands in his, "Do you know how pretty you are?"

Kristen blushed and shook her head. "Yes, you are very pretty. I'm glad that Terry told me about you. I prefer to date girls who have little or no experience. I would like the woman I marry to be pure or almost pure. So, I look for good girls.", he smiled at her.

He had frightened her a little, but allowed herself to relax, after what he said. She thought he would not try anything untoward with her.

He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. As he pulled away she gave him a small smile.

Suddenly, he was on top of her, pushing her back against the couch. "Hey, what are you doing? Let me up.", she yelled and pushed against him with her hands.

It threw him off balance enough that she could get out of his grasp. She jumped to her feet, "I think you should leave now." Slowly, she began backing to the desk and the phone sitting on its base.

She was thinking if she could get it and run. He noticed her movement and spied the phone. He was quick and grabbed her before she could move.

"No, my dear. We are going to find out if you really are a virgin. Me and the guys have a bet. I get to be the one to find out.", his mouth slammed onto hers.

Kristen fought back, her teeth clamping down on his lip and her spiked heel was driven into his foot.

Instantly he let her go and then back handed her, splitting her lip and sending her sprawling over the desk. He flipped her onto her back and grabbed her hands in one of his.

"As I was saying bitch, we are going to find out the state of your virginity.", he ground out.

Kristen looked him in the eye, then with all her might slammed her forehead into the bridge of his nose. The blow made her a bit dizzy, but she shook it off.

She looked to see that his nose was bleeding quite a bit, and knew that she had to get away from him, before he retaliated. Using her hands like claws, she gouged at his eyes and face. Making him back off a little.

She was worming her body out form under his, attempting to get out of his reach. She felt another ringing slap, and her upper arms were grabbed. He slammed her against the wall, "You will pay for this bitch."

Kristen's mouth began to move, but no sound came out. "It was HIM. Oh my GOD.",she thought as terror caused a shudder to quake through her body, as she watched him appear out of her computer monitor's screen, and turn to her.

Tom looked down at her to see her white face, eyes filled with terror, staring at a spot right over his left shoulder. He turned to see Sesshomaru, eyes streaking red, fangs showing and claws ready. He dropped Kristen and ran from the house, leaving his coat behind and screaming about a monster.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, his eyes returning to their normal golden. "Are you unharmed?", he asked her. He could feel her terror, but it was unavoidable. He couldn't stand there and let her be hurt.

She looked at him, her mouth still working. She raised her hand and touched him, as if she had to verify that he was real, then crumpled to a heap at his feet.

He sighed and bent to pick her up. He carried her to the couch and lay her down, noticing her lip and the bruising on the side of her face.

He went into the kitchen and saw a towel hanging on a rack and grabbed it. Then, he began looking for their water supply, growling when he couldn't find it. He opened the door and broke off and icicle hanging there. Carefully, he broke it up, wrapping it and carrying in to her.

He sat down beside her and lay the towel on her lip. He caressed her face with his other hand and marveled at how soft she seemed.

She was just coming around when he heard the other woman's voice, "Terry, I don't know what happened. Let's go see."

Camille was terrified for Kristen. Tom had stopped them a block away, his face a mess of scratches and nose bloody. Telling them there was a monster in the house and it had red eyes, fangs and claws.

He looked at the computer, but his picture was gone! Using his speed he ran to her room, and closed the door.

Camille found Kristen on the couch, the mess in the room and screamed. She ran to her side, "Kristen, honey, Kristen wake up. Oh God, Terry what did he do to her?" Camille began patting her face and rubbing her hands.

Kristen opened her eyes and found Camille's worried face. "What happened, sweetie?", Camille demanded.

Kristen sat up, and grabbed her head. "Your FRIEND attacked me. He tried to rape me.", she spat at Terry. She burst into tears and threw herself into Camille's arms.

Terry's face showed rage, "I'm calling the police."

"NO", Kristen burst out. The couple both gave her odd looks. "Please, I don't want to explain how stupid I was by bringing him home in the first place. Just tell him to stay away from me and to keep his mouth shut or I will have him arrested.", her eyes pleading with them.

"What's all this that he was saying about a monster?", Camille asked.

Kristen played it off, refusing to believe what she saw. "Maybe he meant me. I did try to rip his eyes out.", she said.

"You did?", Camille asked.

"Those self defense courses came in pretty handy. I did everything they taught me.", she answered.

Camille took her chin in her hand and gave her a critical look. There was a livid bruise on her left cheek and her lower lip was split and swollen. "Are you ok? I mean you were out of it when we came in. Maybe you should go to the hospital.", she asked her.

"I was a bit dizzy from head butting him. I feel fine now, look I even got my own ice.", Kristen answered. Briefly, she wondered how she ended up on the couch, with ice on her face.

"Are you sure? You look like you have been pretty beat up.", Camille voiced her concern.

"It looks worse than it feels. I just want to get out of these clothes, clean up and go to bed.", Kristen stood up, fighting down the wave of dizziness that threatened to over take her. There was no way she was telling those two what she thought she saw. They would rush her to the hospital and put her in a psychiatric ward.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, slipping her heels off, before continuing up toward the bathroom. Quickly, she undressed and stepped into the shower. Wanting to wash away his touch, and wishing she could wash away the memory.

She felt some what better after the shower. "Now just some rest, and I'll be fine.", she thought, slipping on her robe and putting her silk top to soak in cold water, hoping the blood came out.

She didn't bother with the light as she walked in and closed the door. Suddenly, she felt hands on her. One around her waist, pulling her against a wall of muscle. The other, gently covering her mouth.

"Shh. I swear I won't hurt you. Just don't scream.", he whispered in her ear.

Kristen could feel his breath on her ear, and his gentle touch. He felt her relax, then nod her head, and he released her.

"Thank you, if you wouldn't have come out...", she trailed off, her eyes growing wide. "How did you come here and who are you?", she asked him.

"My name is Sesshomaru, and I am the Inutaiyoukai of the Western Lands. I was called to a small village to help with a strange occurrence in a cave close by. Much to my surprise I find what looks like a painting of myself, through it I could see you and inside your home. When I became curious and touched the painting I was pulled through and landed here.", he explained.

"Tell me how did you come to possess a painting of this Sesshomaru? What kind of magic is this?", he demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 4

"There is a witch that I emailed when I needed information on a spell that I was writing into a short story. I contacted her wanting to verify that I had everything correct. She returned my note and asked that I post a warning for people not to use it unless they were trained.", she gave him a wry smile.

"I wrote her back and thanked her, explaining that I didn't believe in demons. She sent me that picture of a painting she did and said you were the real thing. I liked the picture and used it for wall paper on my computer.", she blushed, glad that it was dark and he couldn't see it.

He looked at her, "What kind of spell was it?"

She blushed harder, "It was a summoning spell. One that would summon a demon."

"Did you speak the incantation?", he asked.

"No, I copied it from a book and sent it to her. Then, after her verification, tailored it to fit into the flow of my story. All I ever did was read it and copy it.", she answered.

"Who is this witch? Perhaps, I know her.", he asked.

"Her name is Rianna. I found her on the internet.", she told him.

"I don't know the name but, what is this internet?", he asked.

She stepped away from him and hit the light switch. He jumped and looked up, "How did you do that?"

She smiled at him, "You aren't from this time, are you? Or from here by the look of your clothes."

She pointed at the light, "That is something called electricity. It travels along wires inside the walls and makes things work. Like the light. I don't know a lot about how it's created, but, I do know it is dangerous if played with."

A knock at the door and Camille's voice was heard, "Kristin, are you ok? I thought I heard a man's voice."

Sesshomaru was pushed into a room filled with what looked like clothing, but smelled like her. She didn't close the door all the way in her haste. She rushed to the door, "I'm fine, see? I was mumbling to myself because I stubbed my toe."

He could see out of the crack and watched as Camille came into the room.

Kristin limped over to a chest of drawers and pulled out clothing. "I jammed it on the dresser.", she explained.

"Are you sure? I'm really worried about you, and I wanted to apologize for letting you go out with him.", she sounded upset.

Kristen disappeared from his line of sight. "I'm fine, really I am. He didn't get very far.", she said.

Her friend still looked unconvinced, "If you aren't your old self tomorrow, you have to go to the doctor, do you hear?"

"Yes, Mother.", Kristin sighed.

He watched as she opened the door, then paused and looked at the closet door. She shrugged, "Good night, Kristen."

"Good night, Camille.", she answered, closing the door behind her. Then leaned with relief against it.

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh out loud, comparing what she wore last night to what she wore right now. He stepped out of the closet, she looked like a little girl with a bright pink flannel pajama set that was three sizes too big. He decided he preferred what she wore last night.

She motioned him to be quiet, then at the door. She clicked the light off and went over, sitting down on the bed. She watched the door for something and let out a relieved sigh as the light disappeared from under the door.

She reached over and clicked on the bedside light and motioned him over. He sat beside her and she smiled at him. "We need to find a way to get you home.", she told him.

"I already know how to return. I was here last night. I only came tonight because I didn't want you to be harmed.", he admitted.

She blushed bright red, "Thank you, again. I did something really stupid and should have known better."

"For someone untrained you fought him off well.", he complimented her.

"Thank you. I did take a self defense class but, perhaps I should sign up for more classes.", she said.

"This Sesshomaru could train you.", he offered. Surprising both himself and her.

She gave him a bright smile, "I can't ask you to take time away from your own life for me. I can contact the instructor from my class. I'm sure he would recommend someone."

"I will make you a deal. If you help me find this Rianna, I will show you a few things.", he said.

"I would help you find her anyway. I would like to know why she would do this.", Kristen said.

He reached out a touched her bruised cheek, "Then let me show you how to better protect yourself."

His gentle touch sent a small shiver down her spine, and made her mouth go dry. She could only nod her head, not trusting her voice.

Sesshomaru felt her slight shiver and his body responded. He felt the rush of heat and he grew hard. "Leave now. We will frighten her too badly, she's not ready.", his inner demon ordered.

"I must leave now. I need to check on my servant and ward. They will need to eat and will need more wood by now.", he said. He stood up and she stopped him.

"Come on. I'll make you some sandwiches for them and some hot soup.", she said. Quietly, she opened her door, and snuck out.

Silently, he followed her to the kitchen and watched as she made "sandwiches and soup". Patiently explaining about the gas stove, the canned food and running water. She poured the chicken noodle soup in a thermos, explaining that it would keep it hot until he got to them. She packed everything in a bag similar to the one Kagome carried and handed it to him.

He was following her down the hallway when she stopped dead. "It's winter where you live right now?", she asked. He nodded. "Wait here.", she disappeared in a door under the steps.

She reappeared a few moments later with a smile on her face. "Here take these for your servant and ward. They will help them keep warm.", she said.

Sesshomaru looked at the two round bags, confusion on his face. She smiled and showed him to open it, and the rolled up blanket inside. "They are called sleeping bags. They are designed to keep you warm while sleeping outside. Roll them out on the ground and slip inside the opening.", she explained.

Sesshomaru was pleased that she would be concerned for his pack, even though they just met. His inner demon spoke up, "Thank her. She would like that."

He smiled at her, "Thank you. I'm sure that Jaken and Rin will appreciate them."

She blushed and said, "You are quite welcome."

"May I come see you tomorrow?", he asked suddenly.

Kristen's heart stopped at his words, then she mentally slapped her self. He couldn't possibly be interested in her. "When ever you would like.", she answered, and she meant it. Whether he was demon or not, he had saved her and she would always be grateful for that.

"May I suggest you come in the late morning? I will home alone then, and we wouldn't have to deal with Camille's freak out.", she said.

"That should be your first lesson. Never invite a male into your home when you are alone. Look what happened tonight.", he admonished.

"Somehow I think a whole army of humans couldn't stop you if you were intent of harming me.", she looked at him; remembering his eyes, fangs, and claws.

He didn't answer her, feeling he didn't need to. She turned and went into the living room, Sesshomaru following her. She stopped in front of her desk and jiggled the mouse, waking the monitor.

He stopped beside her, "Good night, Kristen. I will see you later." He reached out and touched the monitor.

She reached down and pinched herself, jumping at the pain. She turned and ran from the living room, not stopping until she was safely in her room.

As she lay down, excitement curled up through her belly. "Just like a fairy tale, handsome prince and all.", the thought flew through her head.

Her sensible side spoke up, "Don't be stupid. The real fairy tales always ended badly. Help him find Rianna, then get away from him." But, Kristen's heart would not be dissuaded and filled her head with pictures of them together.

Sesshomaru stood in the cave, the things she gave him in his hands. Briefly he wondered if he could bring her back with him. He shrugged, perhaps he should experiment and try it with her.

As he headed to the cave where Jaken and Rin waited, he thought about her. How her body felt against his, and how she thanked him before any thing else. Yet, her response to him was exactly what worried him, she was going to get herself killed being so trusting of strangers.

He stopped mid stride, "Why am I worrying about a filthy ningen? I should have stayed out of it."

"You know you wouldn't have stayed out of it. There is something about that girl that fascinates us, and you won't be happy until you know what it is.", his youkai admonished.

"Of course, that's it. We need to find out about her and must protect her until we figure it out.", he thought. Continuing to the cave that his small pack waited at, trying to get there before they woke.

He arrived at the cave to find that Jaken had left to find firewood, as they had put the last on the fire over night, and Rin was cold as ice.

Quickly, he opened the sleeping bag and had her get in it. He gave her some of the soup, and soon she was warm and chattering away to him.

He looked up as Jaken stumbled in under a load of wood. Rin jumped up and said, "Master Jaken, let me help you."

"Rin, how did you get so warm?",he asked, dropping his load. He looked over and saw Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned.", he bowed to him, "I trust you took care of the problem?"

"Not quite, but I brought you some food, and something to help keep you warm.", he answered.

Jaken was a little disheartened, he had hoped they would leave this place and return to his lord's house.

Sesshomaru grinned to himself, "Rin, give Jaken some soup and show him his sleeping bag."

Jaken's mouth fell open at the bag and he promptly crawled inside. He was surprised at the hot soup that Rin poured into a cup, then she handed him a sandwich.

As Jaken ate, he looked at Rin, "You know Rin this sandwich, kind of reminds me of the one the Kagome gave us that time. And this bag, reminds me of the blanket Kagome uses."

That piece of information Sesshomaru tucked away in his brain, thinking he was questioning the girl the next time he saw them. He sat back and watched his pack.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it eluded him. All he could see was her face behind his eyelids, "Why did she seem to haunt him? He could still hear her soft voice, and the feel of her skin."

Back in her room, Kristen was having the same problem as Sesshomaru. All she could do was think of him, and how kind he had been to her. There had been no recriminations at her stupidity and he had complimented her for fighting Tom off.

Part of her was a little frightened, too. Instinctively, she knew he could kill with the swipe of a hand. That's why she told him to come in the morning. If she did something to anger him, she would the only one to be hurt.

She sighed and turned, seeking a better position. Trying desperately to go to sleep, her mind refusing to give into her body's demands. Finally, her brain shut down enough and allowed her to slip into a light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 5

Her alarm went off, but, Kristen was already up and dressed. Her eyes had popped open at the crack of dawn, and she knew she wouldn't go back to sleep. The thought that he was coming to see her today made excitement shiver through her body.

Carefully, she choose her clothes. Jeans and t-shirt were her usual, so she found her better jeans and white t-shirt. No make up and her hair hung loose. She had wanted to wear something nicer, but didn't want to make Camille suspicious.

She gave herself fifteen minutes to get dressed, then headed downstairs to start coffee. She was trying so hard to act like it was a normal day, but excitement shone from her eyes.

Camille, gave her an odd look when she came into the kitchen. She didn't miss the change in Kristen, and was getting more than worried about her friend. "How do you feel this morning?", she asked.

Kristen turned shining eyes to Camille, "I feel great. Ready to start the day. I may even go do some shopping today."

"How about I call in sick and go with you?", Camille asked.

"No, it's okay. I do have some work to do and I don't know what time I will finish. How about I wait until you come home, then we go together?", she suggested.

Camille smiled at her, "Sounds good. I will see you tonight. How about we eat out?"

"Sounds great. I'll be ready by the time you get home.", Kristen smiled, thinking it would be fun to get out with Camille.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home? I'm still worried about you.", she asked.

Kristen laughed, "I'm right as rain. Go to work, we will have some retail therapy afterward. I need some new lingerie."

"All right, you hit my weakness. We will hit Victoria's Secret later.", Camille grabbed her coat and disappeared out the door. She opened her cell and made a call, then got into her car and drove off.

Kristen giggled and hugged herself, then hurried to do her work for the day. She grabbed another cup of coffee, and headed to her desk. She hurried through the work that had been e-mailed to her and checked her others.

One caught her attention, it was from her server. It was requesting permission to give her mailing address out to the police in Tokyo. There was something of hers that they had. She gave her approval and wondered what on earth they could possibly have that belonged to her.

He couldn't wait any longer, he had been waiting for her to wake and open up the portal to her world. When she sat down, he could see that she was doing something and waited until she finished.

He watched as she got up and left the room, cup in hand.

He kept telling himself, he wanted to learn about her world and find the witch that cast this spell. "Are you sure that's the only reason you are returning here?", his youkai prodded.

He ignored the question as he reached out and touched the picture. He felt the now familiar sensation as he was pulled into her world. He followed her into the kitchen, and saw her standing by the counter, her back to him.

"Kristen.", he said. She jumped and let out a small scream. She spun around, spilling her coffee down the front of her shirt. As soon as the coffee began to soak in, her top became see through. Sesshomaru could see that she wore something under it, but it didn't prevent the slight glimpse of her breasts.

She smiled at Sesshomaru, then her eyes followed to where he was looking. She blushed bright red and covered herself with her arms. "Excuse me. I'll be right back.", she ran past him and up the stairs.

"You frightened her.", his inner demon accused.

"I didn't mean to. She was aware this Sesshomaru was coming today.", he thought.

Suddenly, his youkai chuckled, "At least, it was to our advantage." A picture of her standing there flashed through his head. He grinned to himself at the picture of her, blushing and hiding herself from him.

She returned a few moments later, this time, she wore a black t-shirt. "Good morning. How was your night?", she asked.

"It's night where I live now.", he said.

"Where do you live?", she asked.

"I live in Nippon.", he answered.

She looked him over and said, "I bet you mean Japan. That is what your country is called now. We can find out, after I email Rianna."

"Come on, let's get to it.", she smiled at him and headed for the living room. He followed her into the room and sat beside her at the computer.

She went into her email account and shot off a note to her asking her to contact her right away. She said it was concerning the spell and it was urgent. She added both her home and cell numbers.

She got a return reply from a postmaster stating that the email address had been closed. She looked at Sesshomaru, "I don't understand. I have used her services many times for verification. Let me try her website."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew as she moved this little thing on the desk, and caused pictures to flash up onto the screen.

Kristen smiled at him, "This is the internet. It's a place where you can get all kinds of information. I don't really think it's one place, but many places together all interconnected." She clicked on her favorites button and looked through a list that popped up. She clicked on what she wanted, to find that it had been shut down.

She gave Sesshomaru an odd look, "I don't understand. She just emailed me a couple of days ago. I'm sorry, I don't know of any other way to get a hold of her. Unless, she contacts me. I could remove the picture from my computer and the problem would be solved, but we will never know why she did it."

Sesshomaru could see that she spoke the truth, and said, "I would like to come and learn more of your world. I must also keep my end of the bargain and train you to protect yourself."

Kristen's heart leapt in her chest. "Did he really want to come to see her again?", she asked herself. She stopped herself before she got all happy. He probably had a wife or at least a girlfriend. "If not, there are probably a ton of beautiful women throwing themselves at him.", she thought.

When she didn't answer right away, he became a little concerned. "Does she not want this Sesshomaru to come?", he asked himself.

Her quiet voice broke into his thoughts. "You would always be welcome in my home.", she said. His face broke into a smile, causing a fluttering sensation in her belly.

"I believe you said something about looking up where I am from?", he asked. She smiled at him, silently thanking him.

She turned her attention back to the computer screen, and the internet. They spent the next hour looking up information on youkai, Japan, and found out that he was from the Fuedel Era.

Kristen grinned at him, "Gee, maybe I should change my major and specialize in the Japanese Feudal Era. I could get all the answers from you."

He looked at her, "Tell me something. When I first saw you, you were writing a story. Did you really give that to your teacher?"

Kristen blushed bright red, "Oh GOD, you saw that?" She turned redder at his nod. She cleared her throat, "Yes, I was required to write a short love story. Complete with that scene you saw."

Sesshomaru chuckle to himself at her discomfort. He couldn't resist teasing her just a little.

Kristen caught a twinkle in his eye and demanded, "Your teasing me, aren't you?" She tried to look angry, but could only giggle at her own embarrassment.

He looked at her and felt a fluttering sensation hit him in the stomach and he felt his body stir. "Kami, she is beautiful for a human.", he thought. He shook his head to clear it of the thought that flew into it.

He stood suddenly, and put his hand out. "Come, let me show a couple of things to practice.", he said.

She reached out and took his hand, and felt a slight shiver at his touch. Standing up, she allowed him to lead her to the middle of the room.

Sesshomaru felt her shiver and smiled to himself, but didn't let her know. He showed a few blocking moves, things she could use right away.

When they finished, she offered tea and he accepted. He followed her to the kitchen, "Where are your parents?"

"My parents died in a car accident the summer after I graduated high school.", her quiet answer.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, he could feel that it still caused her pain. He reached out and stroked her face, thinking if he touched her, that some how it would help.

She smiled up at him and blinked back the tears in her eyes. "I still miss them.", she said.

He nodded, but didn't really understand what she meant, and didn't want to question her too closely. He felt the need to change the subject. Something that would make her smile again.

"Tell me, what is a car?", he asked.

It worked, Kristen smiled at him. "A car or automobile is like a cart with four wheels and something called a gasoline engine. The engine makes the wheels turn and that makes the car move. We can travel very fast now, in cars, on boats, trains, and airplanes.", she told him.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide at her words. "I'll prove it, we will go for a ride in my car. Not today though, I think you may like it and we wouldn't make it back before Camille came home. I think it would be a good idea to tell her about you slowly.", she said.

Sesshomaru nodded, remembering her reaction to him. "This Sesshomaru agrees with you. Picking you up from the floor was not how I wanted to introduce myself to you.", he grinned at her.

"Well, I didn't know you were real. I thought she was pulling my leg when she sent me that.", she announced.

"Pulling your leg?", he asked.

"You know joking or playing around. I thought she painted your portrait from her imagination and then told me you were real.", she explained.

Understanding dawned and he smiled at her. She smiled at him, "You know part of me was very happy you showed up when you did. Even though I was terrified about what you were going to do."

Sesshomaru took a step closer to Kristen and opened his mouth to say something, when the front door flew open and Camille burst into the house.

"Kristen, hey, Kristen where are you? I got off early and brought lunch. How about we eat...", she trailed off at Sesshomaru standing in her kitchen.

She looked at Kristen, "Honey, come over here with me. Don't move fast, slowly ok?"

Kristen laughed, "Camille, it's okay. This is Sesshomaru, Inutaiyouakai of the Western Lands of Nippon. He's the supposed monster that really scared Tom away last night. He came so that Tom wouldn't hurt me."

"I have no desire to hurt you or Kristen, but I would not have any hurt her either.", he told Camille. He watched Camille physically relax.

"How??", she asked.

"From what we have put together Rianna did it.", Kristen said.

"But How??", she repeated.

"The picture.", Sesshomaru and Kristen said at the same time. Each sent the other a smile. Camille's eyes flew from Kristen to Sesshomaru and back again.

Camille came into the kitchen and sat down, putting her bags on the table and began to rub her head. "I'm getting a headache. I can't seem to wrap my head around all of this.", she said.

Kristen clucked at her, getting her a drink and two tylenol. "Here's what we have figured out. Rianna painted the portrait of Sesshomaru and placed some type of spell on it, then emailed it to me. When I opened it, I opened some kind of portal into Sesshomaru's world.", she looked at Sesshomaru.

"A headman from a village close to my home, came with concerns about a strange glowing in a cave. I went to investigate and found the portal. When, I touched it I was brought here.", he explained.

"Then contact Rianna and find out why she did it.", Camille said.

"Tried that. Her email and websites are closed.", she said.

"Now what?", her next question.

"That's what Sesshomaru and I were discussing, when you came flying into the house.", Kristen answered.

"Kristen had suggested removing the picture from her computer, but I have asked if I could learn a little more of your world first.", he said.

"Really?", Camille gave him a look. She suddenly felt very protective of Kristen. This man or demon could rip her heart to shreds, and she could see the stars forming in Kristen's eyes. Camille could see this ending very badly for one or both of them, judging by the looks he was giving her.

"Yes, and I told him he would always be welcome here.", Kristen answered.

Camille looked at her, "You have another problem. How are you going to explain him to Joey?"

Kristen smiled, "That's easy. I'll tell Joey that Sesshomaru is from Japan. Just not what time period."

"What about his clothes and weapons? Don't you think Joey's going to take one look and know he's not human?", Camille demanded.

"This Sesshomaru suggests you tell him the truth, and explain the need to be quiet. We will tell him that it could cause problems if he tells people.", he said.

Camille nodded her head, "At least he knows how to keep his mouth shut. If you say it in that way, he won't talk about him. He may mention your knew "friend", but nothing more."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to Kristen, "I must go now. May I see you a moment before I leave?"

She nodded and they went into the living room. He stopped in front of her desk and turned to her, "This Sesshomaru will see you tomorrow, or perhaps later? I wish to check on my pack and ensure their safety and well being." He reached out and stroked her cheek.

She reached up and stroked his, but he turned his face into her hand. First rubbing his cheek against her palm, the he kissed her palm. Lastly, his tongue darted out and licked it.

Kristen shivered at the feel of his rough tongue on the tender skin of her palm. He smiled and jiggled the mouse, he stepped away from her, touched the screen and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 6

When Kristen didn't come back to the kitchen right away, Camille went in search of her. She found her standing in front of her desk a far away look on her face. She went to her and put an arm around her, "Kristen, come on in the kitchen. We need to talk."

Camille was determined to make Kristen see that she needed to remove that picture and now, before she really got hurt. She made Kristen sit down at the table, and put out the food she bought.

"Honey, I want you to realize it could never work between you. You will wind up hurting each other, and terribly. I saw how he looked at you and how you looked at him. Please, for both of your sakes, take that picture down and close the portal.", her words came out in a rush. She wanted to get them all out before Kristen could protest.

Kristen smiled brightly at her. "Camille, he is not interested in me. I mean, look at him, he's the most beautiful male I have ever seen. He only wants to learn of our world, and I said I would teach him. I owe him that much, he did stop Tom.", she said.

Camille opened her mouth to speak, but Kristen raised her hand. "I had this argument with myself last night, and I am going into this with my eyes open. I'm not expecting the fairy tale. He's probably married or has a girlfriend.", she finished.

Camille relaxed a little, at least she was trying to be level headed. She could only hope he would be too.

Sesshomaru was arguing with his youkai. "Why didn't you kiss her? That taste was nothing of what we want and you know it.", it groused.

"This Sesshomaru didn't mean to do that much. She is a human and not worth our effort, I will never mate her.",he announced.

His youkai chuckled, "Then, why go back? Tomorrow go and tell her to close the portal, we will learn of that world in time."

"The witch...", he thought.

"Is of no consequence, she only cast a spell to open a portal. Probably hoping we would kill her, for her stupidity.", his youkai interrupted.

"Perhaps you are right. I will have her close it tomorrow.", he thought.

"Make sure that is what you wish. You will never be able to find her again. She is receptive to us, and would submit to our demands.", it tempted.

Sudden thoughts flew through Sesshomaru's mind. Bits and pieces of what she wrote, the look on her face, then her sprawled across her bed in that short night gown.

That triggered the memory of her inability to protect herself and his promise to teach her. He pounced on the reason to continue to leave the portal open. "We must fulfill our promise and train her.", he thought.

His inner demon chuckled again, "Oh yes, I did forget about that didn't I?" Sesshomaru wondered a little why it sounded like it knew something he didn't and that it was amused.

"There IS something about her, isn't there? Maybe it is that she doesn't realize how desirable she is. Or is it her vulnerability, that she lives with alone another woman and a child that draws us?", he wondered.

He sighed, suddenly angry with himself. "How could I let myself be attracted to a human? What is it about her that makes me want to protect her?", he shook his head, trying to clear it of the thoughts running through it.

He walked out into the predawn light and headed to Jaken and Rin. He arrived at the cave in short time and looked at Jaken. "I need for you and Rin to return to my home. The witch that is causing this is proving hard to locate.", he announced.

Jaken nodded his head and began to pack up. When that was finished, Jaken and Rin mounted Au-Un and flew off in the direction of his home. He smiled suddenly, and headed back to the cave.

Midnight was at his favorite game again, beat up the thing that his master played with more that him. He woke the monitor, just as Sesshomaru arrived at the cave.

Sesshomaru smiled as he came through the portal. "I must bring that cat a fish.", he thought, as the cat hissed at him and ran off.

He knew it was late here and he went to Kristen's room. He opened the door and found her sleeping peacefully in bed. He stood over her and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. He felt his body stirring at the small pink baby doll night gown she wore, it showed her curves to perfection.

She moaned and shifted her position. Then mumbled, "Sesshomaru."

His heart stopped at the sound of his name, and decided that he needed to hold her. He knew she still slept and quietly removed his swords and armor. He slipped his boots off and slid into bed with her, pulling her into his arms, spooning her. He took a deep breath of her scent and closed his eyes, sleep coming to him quickly and easily.

Kristen awoke to an unfamiliar weight around her waist, she opened her eyes, turned her head and gasped at Sesshomaru's sleeping form beside her. She realized it was his arm wrapped around her, and turned to look at him.

She studied his face, as if committing it to memory. Unbidden her hand went up, fingertips gently stroked the stripes on his face. Her light touch woke Sesshomaru, his eyes opened and he smiled at her. His gaze made her blush bright red at where they were and how close they were to each other. She went to move away, but his arm stopped her.

Her eyes flew to his and he could see a small amount of fear in them. "Shh, this Sesshomaru could never hurt you.", he whispered. His mouth touched hers in a gentle kiss, he slipped his tongue between her lips and into her mouth as she opened it for him.

A sharp knock on the door broke them apart. "Kristen, honey, get up. You are running late.", Camille said.

"Oh, okay Camille.", Kristen answered. They heard her walk down the hall and stairs, then out the door.

Kristen looked up at him, blushed again, and dropped her eyes. Sesshomaru grinned, and lifted her face up, his mouth meeting hers.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten in bed with her, and that he shouldn't touch her. "Her taste, she is like no other, sweet and innocent. Take her, teach her of pleasure.", his inner demon tempted.

He gave in when she opened her mouth for him, moaning as he slid his tongue into her sweet taste. His tongue played with hers enticing her response, he growled as her tongue slid into his mouth. He broke away from her, only to capture her lower lip in his teeth and nibble on her.

He heard her sigh and felt the rush of her breath fan his cheek. His mouth moved down her jaw to her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste her.

She shuddered at the feel of his tongue on her neck, and moaned. Never had a man's touch done this to her. His touch sent sensations all through her body, and she wanted more. Her hands moved to his chest and down his stomach, then up around to his back. She pressed her body tighter to his, instinctively her legs opening to cradle his body. She began to press small kisses along his neck, slipping her tongue out to taste him as he tasted her.

The touch of her tongue was like a jolt of electricity running through Sesshomaru, he settled himself between her legs and began working his mouth and tongue slowly down her body to her breasts. He reached up and cupped one in his hand and enclosed his mouth of the satin covered mound.

"Ummmmmm.", she moaned to him. Her hands finding his head, pushing him closer.

He released her, his hands moving up to pull the spaghetti straps of her night gown down, exposing her breasts to his eyes. His hands captured them, fingers going to the nipples. "Beautiful.", he whispered, then buried his face between her breasts, his tongue licking the valley. He moved his tongue to her hardened nipple and laved his tongue over it.

His tongue made her already hard nipple, harder and she moaned from the pleasure of it. "Sesshomaru, please.", her words, barely whispered. He smiled against her and licked his way to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the first, but this time he nibbled on her nipple.

He got lost in the small moans erupting from her, and her scent signaling her arousal. Until he heard her whisper again, "Sesshomaru, I've never..." Instantly, he sat up, angry at himself for giving into his youkai and for wanting her.

He looked at her and grabbed his things, never speaking, he left the room. Kristen looked at the open door to her room and burst into tears. "What did I do? Is it because I'm a virgin?", she thought, burying her face in her pillow.

Sesshomaru stormed out of the cave, after he stopped to dress. "How dare she tempt this Sesshomaru into her bed.", he thought.

"She did no such thing and YOU know it. If I recall correctly, it was you that got into her bed as she slept and it was you that kissed her. The only thing she did was submit to your demands.", his youkai snapped back, refusing to allow him to blame her.

He stopped dead, "Perhaps this Sesshomaru is more like his father than he thought." His mind went to Inu Yasha, and he had a sudden flash of hanyou pups. "I will stay away for a few days, then return and ask her to close off the portal.", he thought. He strode from the cave satisfied with his decision and created an energy ball, flying home to relax and bathe the scent of her off him.

Camille walked through the door after a hectic day to have her sense of smell assaulted by pine cleaner. She walked past the living room to see it sparkling clean, as well as the hall. She followed her nose to the kitchen to find Kristen behind the refrigerator scrubbing and crying.

"Kristen, what in the hell?", she started, until she saw the tear streaked face. Her eyes narrowed, "What did he do to you?"

"N-n-nothing.", she sniffed.

Camille gave an exasperated sigh, "Then, why are you crying?"

"Because, he did nothing.", she wailed, throwing herself into Camille's arms.

"Huh?", Camille was confused.

Kristen sighed, "When I woke up this morning, Sesshomaru was in bed with me. He started to touch me and kiss me. When I tried to tell him I had never, he jumped up, grabbed his swords and left."

"Oh, baby girl. I'm sure it's because you are a virgin. He probably thought that you weren't and when you said you were it surprised him.", she smiled at her. Inwardly, Camille was seething, "Wait until I see him again. What in the HELL was he doing getting in bed with her to begin with?"

"It's just, I finally meet a man I would sleep with and he runs away from me. I feel so humiliated.", she sighed.

Camille plastered a smile on her face, "Why don't we push the fridge back, and you go shower. It has been a rough week for you, thank goodness that this is Bill's week to have Joey. I'll order us pizza and we'll pig out on it and the chocolate ice cream in the freezer."

Kristen laughed, "You know this is usually the other way around." Together they pushed the refrigerator back to it's place and disposed of the dirty water. Kristen went up to shower, and Camille headed for the living room.

She walked over to the desk and sat in front of the computer, jiggling the mouse. "Sesshomaru, if you can hear me, you better come apologize. Then, tell her to take that picture down. AFTER, you leave.", she said. Camille didn't know that she wasn't heard.

Sesshomaru lay in his bed, he swore he could still taste her and had already cleaned his teeth three times. He groaned and drank more sake, his nose twitched and he got her scent again. "Damn woman, get out of my head.", he growled.

He had came home and headed for the bath, telling his staff to burn his clothes, then right here with a bottle of sake. His intention was to drink himself into a stupor, and ignore his body's call for her. He had been drinking all day and all he could do was think of her.

He turned his head and noticed that night had fallen, then he groaned realizing that she was probably alone in that house by herself. "Go to her, you know you want her. She wants us, that is plain since she is willing to give us her virginity.", his inner demon tempted.

"No, this Sesshomaru will not bed a human. I am stronger than my Father.",he thought.

"Your Father has nothing to do with this. Admit that you want her and take her. No one says you must mate her, or create a pup with her. Just take what pleasure she offers.", his youkai responded.

Sesshomaru jumped up and grabbed Bankusaiga and Tenseiga, not even bothering to dress, he crossed his room to the balcony, and flew off. He landed outside the cave and strode, briefly he wondered if she took the picture down.

Kristen sat in front of the computer, she had promised Camille she would take it off, but couldn't do it. She wanted him to come back and explain himself to her. She sighed and went to work, cleaning up her email account and doing both her assignments from yesterday and the ones for today.

She finished and got up, her mind still on him and the sensations he caused in her. Her body still throbbed with need for him, and it was making her crazy. "A shower, perhaps I'll feel better.", she thought, heading to the bathroom, stripping as she went. Her clothes a trail behind her.

She stepped under the warm spray, and applied liquid soap to her scrubby. The feel of it on her reminded her a little of his tongue and it caused a shudder to coarse through her body. She dropped the scrubby and her hands went to her breasts, fingers finding her nipples, she pinched them like he did. She moaned and closed her eyes, no longer were they her hands, but his touching her. As her hand slid down her belly, she leaned back against the stall, raising her leg and resting her foot on the edge of the tub.

Sesshomaru followed the trail of clothing and heard water running. Quietly, he opened the bathroom door, stepping inside to a huge surprise. He could see Kristen standing under the running water, the clear shower curtain blurred her image.

He could see her touching her breasts, then one hand slid down, and she rested her foot on the tub. Her hand slid into her center and she moaned, her hips moving against the rhythm she was creating with her hand.

He hand shot out and he pushed the curtain aside, he watched as she teased herself. Sliding her fingers over her clit and inside, pulling them back out and over her clit again. Her body was pink with arousal, her head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth slack as she worked herself. She moaned and whispered, "Sesshomaru."

His name on her lips snapped his control, his eyes streaked red and he growled. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer her, just stepped into the tub and pulled her into his arms. He picked her up, wrapped her legs around him. Pushing her back against the stall, he ground against her, his mouth finding hers.

Kristen moaned, she had been dreaming of him doing this and here he was, touching her. Her hips moved against him, trying to get him in her, her need making her crazed.

He broke the kiss, "Tell me no, tell me to stop." He was breathing heavy, his body still grinding against her, his hard on brushing her clit.

She knew from the feel of him, that it was going to hurt and badly. Her need out weighed the fear of the pain, "I can't do that Sesshomaru. I need you inside me, please don't stop." Her hand slid in between them and grasped him, guiding him to her opening.

His mouth slammed down on hers as he slid into her. With one thrust he broke through the membrane covering her opening and buried himself into her. "Kami, she's tiny.", he thought.

She screamed into his mouth at the pain, it was bordering on excruciating. Tears flowed freely from her, and her body tensed up. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. "Shhh, it will be over soon. Then, I can show you true pleasure.", he held himself still as he began to kiss and caress her.

He felt her relaxing and slipped his hand in between them, one finger inside her, the claw lightly scraping her clit.

Kristen relaxed as he touched her. Her body responding to him, the pain beginning to lessen and then she felt his claw. Her hips jerked at he touched her clit, she felt sensation curling up through her belly at the feel of him inside her when she moved.

He felt her move and smiled, slowly he pulled out of her and plunged back in. She moaned and moved her hips with him. Ever so slowly, he began building up a rhythm, allowing her time to adjust to him. His hands on her hips, he showed her how to move with him, and growled with pleasure when she did as he instructed.

"Yes, my little koi. Just like that, move with me.", he whispered. She moaned and met his every thrust, the sensations that were building up even better than when she touched herself.

"Sesshomaru, give me more, oh please.", she begged him. Using her hips to let him know. He growled long and low, and began to move faster and slam his body into hers. She could feel the familiar sensation of her climax building up, but it wasn't quite the same. Some how this was even better, she threw her head back and screamed. "Oh God, Sesshomaru. I'm coming, please don't stop.", she was pleading for more now, and he gave it to her.

He felt her tighten and heard her screaming for him, but he was already lost, his need causing him to pound into her and give into sensation. He threw his head back roaring his pleasure as he buried himself into her a felt the waves of pleasure wash over him.

He opened his eyes and smiled down at her face. She looked stunned, but was smiling. "Oh my.", she breathed. He kissed her and pulled from her.

Gently he washed her and then washed himself. She shut the shower off and he reached down, picking her up. He walked into her bedroom and laid her on the bed, going back only to retrieve his swords and lay them on her dresser.

He turned to her and she moved her blankets over, creating a spot for him. He smiled at her and slid in beside her, pulling her into his arms.

He was unsure of what to say to her, he had practically raped her. Her soft voice broke into his thoughts, "Why did you leave?"

"This Sesshomaru was angry at himself. It is not a good idea for us to get involved with each other. There is much standing between us, and I don't wish for you to be hurt.", he said.

"Oh, I thought I scared you away.", she said.

He smiled at her, "No, I am very pleased that you wished to give such a gift to me."

"Is that why you came back?", she asked.

"No, I came back because my body longs for you. I couldn't stop thinking of you and needed to be at your side. I found I couldn't stay away, which is what I meant to do.", he answered her.

Kristen's heart stopped, he wasn't going to come back. He looked down at her, "Go to sleep, Koi. I will be here when you wake. I'm not going to leave you again."

She closed her eyes and slipped into sleep. Sesshomaru looked down at her and finally felt at peace, like something inside him had been calmed into a deep slumber. Then, it dawned on him. His youkai, it was calm, there was no need for restraint. It seemed almost content, liked she had drugged it.

He pulled her tighter and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 7

He woke before she did and lay watching her sleeping in his arms. He wondered at her ability to calm his youkai, never before did it behave so after sex. Usually, he had to place more restraints on it to prevent it from killing his partner.

He knew he was going to have to leave for a day or so. He could smell her heat scent starting and knew she would get pregnant if he touched her again.

His inner demon popped into his head. "She still sleeps, let's join her until she wakes. If not, wake her, I wish to taste her.", it ordered.

"What is so different about her?", he thought.

"She is what you search for Sesshomaru. A submissive female, that will do as you bid. She is soft and eager to please, and would die without our protection.", it replied, matter-of-factly.

"She is HUMAN!", his thoughts angry.

"Yes, she is human. It is of no consequence, you will never find a full demon with the qualities you seek. Perhaps, that is what drew your father to Izayoi?", it questioned.

"Perhaps, but still it is a matter of pups. Hanyous are looked down on.", he thought.

"Look at Inu Yasha, he is strong. He has killed hundreds of full demons. YOU are stronger than your father, there for your pup will be stronger than Inu Yasha. We will be there to train him as well.", his youkai theorized.

"Think of it this way, Kristen was very surprised that demons exist. I believe a reason may be a decimation in numbers. Look at the new things that humans are capable of now. Any pup would be a welcomed addition to demon society.", his youkai argued back.

"Besides, she lives five hundred years in the future, we will be even stronger then. We can wait to claim her until we have made it to her time. No one would dare say anything against our pup.", it continued.

"Is it your wish to claim her as our mate?", Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes, I would choose her, and pup her.", it answered.

"Then, let's see what she says.", he thought. His lips finding her shoulder, hands caressed her soft skin, seeking.

She woke to lips on her shoulder, kissing her. Hands roved her body and reached up to grasp her breasts, fingers finding her nipples. She turned onto her back to allow him better access, and smiled at him.

Her hands went up and around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. He moaned and deepened it, his hands learning her body, feeling curves, touching where no one, but he, had touched before. He broke the kiss, his hand cupping her, "Woman, what are you doing to me? I long for you and once was not enough."

"Then, what is stopping you? Take what you want, I want you to.", she breathed.

He growled, her words making him rock hard, his eyes streaked red as his youkai took over. His mouth slammed down on hers, demanding she submit. He tore his mouth away, and began to work his way down her throat and chest to her breast.

She moaned with pleasure when he nibbled on her nipple. He grinned and began traveling downward, he wanted to show her more. He settled himself between her thighs and looked up at her.

His heart stopped at the beautiful woman in bed with him. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, her face pink. He growled again, and began to plant kisses along the inside of her thigh.

The feel of his lips on her thigh caused Kristen's eyes to fly open. "Sesshomaru...", she started.

"Shhhhhhh.", against her thigh. He kept moving, he could feel her shudders and could smell her arousal. He stopped long enough to smell the source of her scent, then planted kisses on her outer lips. His tongue snaked out and he drug it over her clit.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.", she cried out and jerked her hips. Sesshomaru smiled at the shudders coursing through her body. His mouth and tongue finding her clit again. He nibbled at her and licked her.

"Please.", she moaned. Her hips moving against him. The feel of his tongue was making her crazy, pushing her over the edge. She threw her head back, and buried her hands in his hair. She cried out her pleasure to him, but he didn't stop.

He wanted her crazy for him, to beg for him. He began to tease her, his tongue flicking her clit then into her center.

Kristen couldn't think, sensation coursed through her body, bearing pleasure into her brain. "Please, Sesshomaru. I need you, God, I'm going to die.", she moaned.

He stopped long enough to say, "What do you need, Koi? Tell me, perhaps I can help you." His mouth going right back to torturing her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Sesssshomaruuuuuuuu. I need you inside me, please.", she cried out as he slipped his finger inside her.

"I am inside you, Koi. If you want more, you must tell me who you belong to and to take what is mine.", he said.

She moaned as if she knew that these words could bind her to him. "Sesshomaru, please, you know I am yours. Take what is yours and use me as it pleases you.", she whispered.

He growled and moved away from her, his hands on her hips, he turned her over to her hands and knees. He knelt behind her and slid into her opening, bringing a moan of pleasure from Kristen.

He pulled almost out of her and plunged back in, and she met his thrust. He groaned and reached around, grabbing her breasts. He began creating a rhythm, growling with pleasure at her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, just like that. You feel so good.", she moaned to him. Her words set him off and he began to move faster and harder. His thrusts caused her head to bump into the head board, instinctively she reached up and grasped the headboard. She arched her back and pushed herself up into a kneeling position.

Kristen turned her head and looked at him. The dual looks of lust and pleasure on his face, and the fact that she put it there sent her over the edge. "Oh, I'm coming. Baby, don't stop.", she screamed.

He felt her body tighten and shudder. He heard her scream for him and he growled, biting into her right shoulder. The taste of her blood brought on his orgasm, he buried himself in her and let the sensation flow over him.

He smiled and pulled her down to the bed, spooning her. Lazily, he licked the wound he made. "You are going to be very, very angry at me.", he said.

She turned her head and looked at him, "Why?"

"Well, when I bit you, I marked you as my intended mate.",he grinned at her look. He dropped the bombshell, "That isn't all. I just made you pregnant."

"Wha-a-a-a-t?", the word stuck in her throat.

"You are pregnant with my pup. You told me that you are mine, to do with as I please. It pleases me for you to be my mate and to give birth to my pup.", he announced.

"Don't you think you should have discussed this with me first? When we were less occupied and fully clothed?", she demanded.

He chuckled, "Koi, that is when my people discuss these things. When you told me that you were mine, I decided to make you mine forever."

Tears filled her eyes, "Sesshomaru, you live five hundred years in the past. We can't be together."

He gave her a tender smile, "Koi, demons live thousands of years. I am probably alive and well some where in, as you call it, Japan."

"Really?", she sounded awed.

"Yes, Koi. I thought this out while you slept. I only marked you as my intended until I can get to you here. I do want to spend time with you, before we must separate briefly. I'm being greedy and want some memories, before I must wait for you.", he smiled at her.

Her eyes grew wide, "You would wait for me?"

"Koi, I have been waiting for you. You are what I have looked for in a mate, and now that I have found you, I wish to claim you as such.", he kissed her.

She broke the kiss and looked at him, "Sesshomaru, this is way too fast and I'm scared."

"Do not be afraid. That is the other reason I only marked you as my intended. It will give you time to get to know me and to be certain. My mark will offer you protection against any demons you happen to meet.", he said.

"But, a BABY? I don't know if I'm ready for a baby.", she looked up at him.

"We will do this together. I will always be here for you and the pup, even if you decide that we should not mate.", he told her.

She looked into his golden gaze and saw the honesty and commitment there. She broke into a huge smile, and leaned up kissing him. She broke away, "Sesshomaru, you must stay with your pup. I know nothing of you culture or life, and I wouldn't want him to miss out on an important part of himself."

He smiled at her, "The only thing that would keep me away from you is if I were to die. Which is highly unlikely, I am one of the strongest demons alive."

A look of fear passed over her features, "What if something happens to you?"

"I have a brother, you will go to him, if I don't show up. He will protect you.", he said.

"How will I know where to find him?", she asked.

He gave her a grin, "I know how to set it up, so they watch for you. I now have reason to believe that his woman is from your time as well. I will go to her shortly and explain the situation. Together, she and I will come up with a plan. One you can use, should the need arise."

"Give us a chance. I know that you wish to be with me as much as I want you. You would not have let me touch you without a fight, if you didn't.", he smiled at her.

She knew she should be angry, but realized that Sesshomaru was what she was looking for. She wanted some one who would be there for her, and would protect her. Still she worried that something was going to happen.

Her heart told her to go for it. She smiled up at him, "Yes, I want to try." His mouth met hers in a tender kiss, that quickly deepened into more. His hand slid to her breast and cupped it. She moaned and her hands found him.

The bedroom door burst open and Camille walked in, "Kristen, I...oh." She whirled around and left as quickly as she entered.

They looked at each other and Sesshomaru said, "Perhaps we should explain ourselves." Kristen grinned at him and got up. Sesshomaru got up to come with her.

"Where are your clothes?", she asked.

"I don't have any. I was in bed, trying not to think of you. When I decided to come, I didn't dress.", he answered.

"Well, then you better stay here. I'll talk to Camille, and we will go get you some clothes. Why don't you lay down and relax? I'll come back as soon as possible.", she said. He nodded and crawled back into bed. He looked up at her and grinned, patting the spot beside him.

She groaned and laughed, "I swear I will come right back, but Joey's due home tonight and you can't walk around naked. As much as I would like it." She blushed at her bold statement and he grinned.

"Go, the faster you leave, the faster you return to my arms.", he announced. He lay back and closed his eyes, meaning to sleep until she returned.

She smiled and walked back to the bed, bending over to kiss him. "Yes, master.", she said, breaking away from him. She hurried and dressed before she got too tempted and joined him.

She took a deep breath and went to speak with Camille, closing the door quietly behind her. Sesshomaru sighed deeply and closed his eyes slipping into a light slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he looked around. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he was in his own bed, in his penthouse apartment, in Tokyo. "Why am I dreaming of a human woman? What does this mean? Granted she was beautiful, but a human. Perhaps, I should consider a mate. That maybe the problem, I do need an heir and my mind is telling me to find one.", he thought, laying back in his bed.

He couldn't understand it, he began dreaming of her a few days ago. They always seemed so real, as if it really happened. He sifted through his memories again, searching for her face and coming up blank again.

"It's probably just a girl you saw passing by you one day, and we thought her pretty.", his youkai interjected.

"It's odd, almost like I should know her.", he thought.

"It's because she has the qualities you want in a mate. You have created the woman you want in your dreams, using a beautiful woman you saw on the street.", his inner demon theorized.

"What about the fact that she is human? Why would I choose a human?", he asked himself.

"It maybe that you haven't found a female with what you seek, and deep inside you know you never will. You have made your dream mate a human, because a demon would never submit to the demands we would place on her.", it told him.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish for a human mate.", he thought.

"Then, start looking for a suitable demon to mate.", his youkai announced. He silently agreed with it and closed his eyes again, thinking he could sleep a little longer.

Meanwhile........

Kristin took a deep breath and went downstairs. Camille stood waiting for her in the living room. "What on earth are you thinking?", she demanded, her voice angry.

Kristin smiled at her, "I think I was making love to the man who asked me to be with him. He told me he couldn't stay away, even though he meant to."

"This is a mess, do you hear me? You two live 500 years apart, how are you going to do this? You are both going to wind up very hurt.", she warned.

"Sesshomaru says that demons live thousands of years and that he would be alive right now, living in Japan. At this point, waiting for the right time to come for me.", Kristin smiled.

"I don't like this one bit, honey. I'm just worried that he is not the one for you, and that he is using you.", Camille said.

Kristen sighed, "Camille, can't you be happy for me? I found someone I can love and be with."

Camille gave her a worried look, "I won't say anything, but remember, I am always here for you. I can't help but feel that this is going to end with a lot of pain, and on both sides. Now, tell me why is he hiding in your room and not down here with you?"

Kristen laughed, "He's naked and I didn't think you wanted him parading around nude."

"Where are his clothes?", she asked.

"He told me that he was in his bed, when he decided he couldn't stay away, and that he came without bothering to dress.", Kristen answered.

"He came here nude?", Camille demanded.

Kristen nodded her head and grinned, "I told him I would go and get him clothes. Will you come help me?"

"Oh, dear God.", Camille sighed, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her purse and coat, "Let's go. I have to be back in time to get Joey."

They came back a couple of hours later, arms laden with packages. "I'm going to get Joey. I told Bill I would pick him up tonight.", Camille disappeared back out of the door. Kristen grinned and ran upstairs, into her room.

Sesshomaru woke as she walked in and dropped the packages on the bed. He opened his arms and she crawled onto the bed, into them. He kissed her, then smiled at her, "I'm glad you have returned safely."

She grinned at sat up, grabbing the nearest bag. "I didn't know what to get. So, I bought jeans, joggers, and Dockers.", she began emptying the bags.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide at the clothing she pulled out. "Here's underwear. Camille said to get you this kind.", she handed him a pack of boxer briefs.

She looked at his face, "I know it's a lot to take in, but Joey's coming home and I would like us to be downstairs when you meet him."

Sesshomaru nodded, but continued to stare at the package. Kristen took it and tore it open, handing him a pair. "Put a leg in each hole and then pull them up.", she told him.

He did as was instructed and marveled at the feel of them. She handed him blue jeans and a blue crew neck sweater. The blue jeans felt stiff and heavy to him, but he liked the feel of the sweater.

Kristen showed him how to zipper and button his pants, then stepped back and looked him over. "Very nice.", she announced, "I bought boots, similar to your other ones."

Suddenly, she smiled at him, "I know it's not what you are used to, but it is what males wear now."

He nodded and slipped on his boots. She reached out and grabbed his hand, 'Come on, I want you to meet Joey." Sesshomaru allowed her to lead him to the living room and to the couch.

Midnight stood from his perch and hissed at Sesshomaru, then took off running. Kristen gave him a funny look, "That's odd, he only does that around dogs.", she said.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "That's because I'm a dog demon. Most evolved youkai take after an animal in nature. My line happens to be canine."

Kristen laughed a little, and sobered, "Something tells me that you are much, much more dangerous than a mere dog."

He nodded at her, "Koi, I won't lie to you. There are many who would see me dead, and because you carry my pup, you as well. That's why I wish to keep you here or I would take you home with me. You would be in too much danger there. I expect to be in a very good position when time finally catches up for me, and will be better able to protect you here." She didn't answer him, merely nodded, accepting his decision.

"I'm going to return to my time and speak with Kagome about you. I wish to make sure she and Inuyasha know to watch for you. That way if something were to happen, I will be sure you and the pup will be protected.", he said.

"Would someone try to hurt us? Even if you were dead?", she asked.

"It is a very real possibility, the pup you carry is heir to my title and lands. There are a few that would see my line wither and die.", he answered.

"What do you mean by heir to your title?', she demanded.

"I am Inutaiyoukai, as I have told you, it is what you would consider a Lord.", he answered. Her eyes grew huge at his answer and he grinned at her, "Don't worry, Koi, I will teach you what you need to know."

Before she could respond the front door flew open and a small boy ran into the house, yelling, "Hey, Kristen. Guess what? I'm going to have a baby brother or sister." He stopped dead and just stared at Sesshomaru, his deep brown eyes were huge.

"Well, that is GREAT news. Come in and meet my friend.", Kristen smiled at him. The boy came farther into the room stopping a few feet from them.

"Joseph Hudson, may I present Sesshomaru, Inutaiyoukai of the Western Lands of Nippon. Sesshomaru this is Camille's son, Joseph or Joey.", she said.

The boy looked at him, "You aren't human are you?"

"No, I am a youkai. I am not from this time or land. Now, I must ask that you say nothing of my presence. It could put your mother and Kristen in danger, and I can not be at their sides to protect them all the time.", he said.

Joey nodded and Kristen said, "Did I hear say that you are going to be a big brother?" Joey grinned and nodded. Then he sat down on the floor and told them all about it.

Camille joined them partway through the long winded story, laughing when he said that Bill's new wife was real sick all the time. She looked at the time, "Come on Joey. You need a bath and have school tomorrow."

The boy rolled his eyes, but did as his mother bid, leaving Sesshomaru and Kristen alone together. Sesshomaru grinned at her, "Is it that way all the time?"

Kristen grinned and said, "No, he's really excited about the baby. He has wanted a sibling for a long time."

"Oh, all right.", he said.

"Where you worried?", she grinned at him, patting her stomach. Then laughed at his face. She reached up and stroked his cheek, "They are all different. He may be quiet or loud and boisterous, we have to wait and see."

He nodded and kissed her, "I'm going back to my time and find Kagome. I am unsure of when I will return. Sometimes, she is not with my brother." He stood, pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Get plenty of rest and make sure you eat well. We want our pup to be healthy."

She burrowed into his embrace, enjoying the feeling being there brought. He made her feel protected and loved. She felt his fingers under her chin lifting her face, "I will be back soon." He gave her a quick kiss and stepped away from her. He touched the computer mouse and then the screen, disappearing in an instant.

He arrived back at the cave, heading for the mouth and off, hunting his brother. He found them in the village that Inuyasha often stayed near, in the old woman's hut. He knocked and entered when bid, shocking everyone that sat there.

No one expected Sesshomaru, and Kagome's eyes were huge at his clothing. He acknowledged Kaede, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. He looked at Kagome, "I have need of your assistance, may I speak with you privately?"

Kagome's eyes flew to Inuyasha, then to Sesshomaru's clothes and back again. Inuyasha nodded his head, staring at Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, you may come along if you feel that you need to protect her.", he sighed.

They left the hut, and he walked for a bit as if trying to find a way to start. Suddenly, he looked at her, "What year is it?"

The question, so unexpected, caused her to blurt out, "Two thousand eight." Sesshomaru chuckled and her eyes flew to Inuyasha, apology in their depths.

"That's a very interesting place. I found something very precious to me there.", he said.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?", Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I have found a passage to the future, as Kagome has found a passage here. While I was there, I met my future mate and created my first pup."

"You WHAT?", he demanded.

"I claimed my mate to be and we created our first pup.", he repeated.

"How?", Kagome demanded suddenly. She didn't like this. Sesshomaru did not seem himself at all, and she got a sudden sense of foreboding.

Sesshomaru quickly explained about Rianna and the portal she created. How he could travel to her world, how he had stopped the man attacking her.

Kagome got a look on her face, "Sesshomaru-sama, please tell me this female is a demon."

"No, Kagome, she is human. That is why I have left her there. She is safer there with our pup than here.", he said.

"Does she know?", she demanded.

"Yes, she knows who I am and everything about me.", he said.

"So what do you need help with?", Inuyasha asked, stunned at the admission that his brother had created a hanyou.

"I wish to wait to claim her until that time, but five hundred years is a long time. I want to think of a plan that she could come to you, if I don't come for her.", he explained.

Understanding dawned on Kagome, "She can go to the family shrine. I'm sure that Mom and Grandpa would take care of her until we can get her to you. If we had a date it would be better."

"Yes, how about expect her around Obon? She will be close at that time. She will only come if I don't come for her, and the only way I will not claim her is if I am dead.", he explained.

"Sesshomaru, may I ask you why a human?", Inuyasha questioned, not believing his ears.

He shrugged, "She is what I want in a mate. She submits to my will, but isn't a senseless female."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Congratulations, brother. Perhaps, we will get to meet her."

Sesshomaru nodded and gave a brief description of Kristen and her name. Then he flew off, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha standing looking at each other with dumbfounded faces.

"Inuyasha, I don't like this at all. There is something wrong, I can feel it. He's different, warmer somehow.", Kagome said.

"I agree. At this point, all we can do is wait and see what happens.", Inuyasha said.

"I need to go home and talk with my family. They will need to be prepared for anything.", she said, turning for Kaede's hut.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sota walked around the grounds of the shrine again. It was a busy time for them, but he was watching for one particular person. He started past the steps again and glanced down them. His eyes grew wide. "She's here.", he thought, as he hurried down the steps to help her.

Kristen stopped on the steps again. She was hot, tired, and her back ached constantly. She sighed not really wanting to go up those stairs and hear that the father of her pup was dead and he would never know him. She watched as a young boy made his way to her.

He bowed politely, and asked, "Kristen?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, I'm Kristen." Sota grinned at the pretty lady dressed in a pink kimono, who was very, very pregnant.

"Let me help you. Kagome and Inuyasha have been anxious for you to arrive.", he smiled at her.

Her heart clenched at his words, and tears welled into her eyes. Sota squeezed her hand and said, "We can't talk here. Ok?" Kristen nodded and blinked back her tears, not wanting anyone to see. She took a deep breath, and started the last few steps.

As she started up, a limousine pulled up at the curb. Sesshomaru alighted, then reached inside and assisted a beautiful female inuyoukai out. He smiled down at her, thinking that perhaps she would be a good mate and mother for his pups.

She asked if he could take her to a shrine so that she could pray, saying that her family's graves had all been destroyed and she would like to honor them in some way. He brought her here because he knew that the old man and woman that ran the place wouldn't freak out over his appearance. This was the shrine of his brother's woman's family.

He looked up to see Kagome's young brother helping a very pregnant woman up the stairs. His eyes widened at the color choices the kimono was pink, complimenting the woman's skin and coloring perfectly. It was the obi that surprised Sesshomaru, it was gold, with blue at the ends. It looked like one of his. "Now, where did she get that?", he asked himself.

His companion touched his arm, gaining his attention. He took her arm and assisted her up the steps and toward the shrine.

Kristen looked down at Sota, "Please, I need to sit down. I can't go any further."

They were close to the benches by the God Tree, so he led her there. "Stay here. I will go get Kagome.", he said. She nodded, and sat, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. Tilting her head back she looked up through the branches of the trees, fighting to hold back the river of tears that threatened to over come her. Her hand absently stroked her belly, while she thought of his father.

Sesshomaru saw her again as they left the shrine house. "Who ever chose her kimono has impeccable taste. The color is beautiful on her, or is it her beauty makes the color?", the thought. Wondering why he felt as if he should know her.

"It's her, the one from our dreams.", his youkai interrupted his thoughts. Images from the dreams flashed through his head. His intense stare gained her attention, and she looked over at him. Her face broke into a beautiful smile and she stood.

He looked around to see who it was she was giving such a smile to, but no one was there save himself. "Sesshomaru, you are alive. I thought you were dead.", tears came into her eyes.

He growled causing her to stop short. "Woman, who in the hell are you? I don't know you.", he said. The woman standing at his side began growling, low and threatening.

Kristen's face registered shock, then disbelief. Her eyes went from him to the woman at his side. "So, it's that game. Fine by me, play away. Hope you have fun playing by yourself.", she turned to walk away, then whirled back to face the woman at his side. "If he tells you he wants to mark you as his intended, make sure you get more than I got.", she turned around and bared her right shoulder, showing his mark.

She started walking away and Sesshomaru moved to attack her, only to be blocked by Inuyasha. "No, Sesshomaru, I will not let you hurt her in any way. She is not lying about the mark, you told me yourself you made the mark and that you pupped her.", he said.

The female growled, "No, she will not take you away." She took off after her only to be blocked by a barrier erected by Kagome, who stood not far away, arrow pointed at the female.

"Back off.", she ordered the demon. She backed away, having no choice since she faced a Miko's arrow. Kristen looked at all standing there and then at the puddle of water pooling at her feet.

Kagome reacted the fastest. "Mom and Gramps, I need you.", she yelled. They hurried out and over to Kristen. Kagome's mother fussing over her, with Sota's help they started moving her inside the house. Kagome right behind them, arrow trained on the female demon.

Sesshomaru was growling at Inuyasha, his eyes blood red. "Do you wish to fight me over your own pup, brother?", Inuyasha asked.

"That is not my pup. I have never met that woman in my life." , he answered.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk. The pup IS yours, by your own admission to me. You arranged for her to come here, if you did not show up to get her. You chose the kimono she wears and gave her the obi, so we would know who she was.", Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru was stunned. "This is not possible. I do not remember that woman. How could I have created a pup with someone I don't know?", he said.

Inuyasha looked at him, "It is a long story and I don't think that your companion wants to hear it."

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Have my driver take you home, and I will contact you after I have cleaned this mess up."

The woman nodded and swept down the steps, knowing that she had lost him and to a human. "Not without a fight. He claims it isn't his, so he won't feel bad when it turns up dead.", she thought.

Sesshomaru's head was spinning, he could hear her moans of pain and knew that the pup was coming. He looked at his brother, who wore a look of sympathy.

"Kagome and I think you were under some kind of spell. Come and sit, I will tell you all that we know.", Inuyasha indicated to the bench that Kristen had been sitting on.

Inside the house, Kristen was a wreck. The pain was extremely intense, made worse by her emotional state. She looked at Kagome's mother with wild eyes, "How could he say he doesn't know me? He swore he would be here for this pup. I don't know anything about raising a pup alone."

Kagome's mother looked at her, "Shhhhh, you must calm yourself. Your baby needs you now. We will worry about that later, he's the most important one. Concentrate on him, and bringing him to life."

Kristen looked at her calm eyes and found the anchor she needed. She grabbed her hand, and took a deep breath. Releasing it she said, "What do I do?"

She smiled at her, "Let's get you undressed and see what is going on?"

They took her to Kagome's room and had her strip down. Kagome's mother laid piles of clean sheets under her and some towels and sheets on the bed beside her. She laid her sharpest scissors in a pan of alcohol, and put it on the bed stand. "To cut the cord.", she answered Kristen's unspoken question.

She gently spread her legs and looked down. "Child how long have you been in labor?"

"I haven't been in labor. I've had a back ache today, but I put it down to all the traveling I have been doing.", she panted.

She gave her a gentle smile, "No, my dear, you have been in labor. Now is the time to push. When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push and hard. From here." She pressed on her belly.

Kristen felt the next contraction, and did as she was told. "Good, sweetie, that's very good. Keep it up.",she cooed at her.

She felt the next contraction and again pushed. "There's the head. Kagome give me that mirror so she can see."

Kristen looked into the mirror at the head of her pup, coming from inside her. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to have him in her arms. Kristen heard, "Ok, this should be the last one. Push hard, yes, that's it." She felt him slide from her body and then heard his wails. Tears sprung to her eyes, as she watched Kagome and her mother clean him up and cut the cord.

Kagome turned to her and laid a bundle in her arms, "Your son."

Kristen looked at him and gasped, "So much like his father." His hair was silver white and he bore a little crescent moon in the center of his forehead. The pup opened his eyes and gazed at her with golden eyes.

A smile bloomed across her features, "So you are the one who has been kicking me all this time?"

Outside, Sesshomaru heard the sudden wail of a pup and jumped. Inuyasha watched him wrestle with all of this, and he actually felt sorry for his brother. The one who hated humans so badly, now had a half human son.

"You are certain?",he asked.

"Yes, I am. I would not do this to you as a joke, I know how you feel about humans. We wanted to talk with her first and find out what actually happened and then we were going to contact you. I just didn't know what else to do, up until twenty years ago, all you talked about was coming for your mate and pup.", he said.

"For a while there, I actually thought that fate made you fall for a human as a lesson for your attitude. But, Kagome made me see that it was part of a spell. The same spell that allowed you into her world.", he finished.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at him, "Do you think I could see him?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged, but you must promise not to hurt either the girl or pup.", Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha got up, motioning for him to follow. Gramps jumped up as soon as he walked in, sutras at the ready.

Inuyasha looked at him, "Old Man, put those away. If they don't stop me, they won't stop him." The old man mumbled to himself, but put them away. Inuyasha told Sesshomaru to wait there and he went upstairs.

He knocked on the door and Kagome opened it. "He wants to see the pup.", he said to her. Kagome nodded and shut the door. She turned to Kristen.

"He wants to see the pup. Will you let him?", she asked.

Kristen's eyes filled with pain and confusion, "Yes, but I don't want to see him right now. Take him to his Father." She held the baby out to her.

Kagome smiled at her, "We will figure this out. I promise, you and I will talk. Ok?" She looked down at the pup, "Well, aren't you just the most handsome little man?" She went out the door with him, stopping long enough for Inuyasha to see him.

Together, they took him to Sesshomaru. As Kagome came into the room, carrying his son, Sesshomaru's heart sped up. Part of him was very anxious to see this pup and to verify that this was real.

He looked down at him and knew this pup was his. Sesshomaru reached out a knuckle to stroke him, but the pup reached up and grabbed it, looking his father in the eye. A sense pride and protectiveness threatened to overwhelm him.

Suddenly, he took the pup from Kagome and laid him on the table. He unwrapped him and stripped him of the towel, serving as his diaper. He inspected him from head to toe, both looking and sniffing. The pup began screaming, and Sesshomaru gave him a low growl, causing the pup to stop and look at him.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at Inuyasha. "I have a son.", the look of awe on his face, saying more than the words.

He picked him up and handed him back to Kagome, "Take him back to his mother. Tell her that his name is Taji. I must go and prepare, tell her I will be back for both of them." He swept out the door, leaving them all looking at one another.

Kagome shrugged and took Taji back to his mother. She gave her a huge smile, "He said to tell you that his name is Taji." She sobered, "He also said to tell you he would be back for you."

Kristen took Taji, and kissed his forehead. "Does he still say he doesn't know me?"

Kagome slowly nodded and tears formed in Kristen's eyes. "How can he say that?", she demanded.

Kagome sighed, "I believe a spell was cast over Sesshomaru. One that has either worn off or was removed, and that is why he doesn't remember you."

Kristen's eyes grew wide, "The painting. I know nothing of magic, spells and things. Would it be possible for more than one spell be cast on the same thing?"

"It's possible, if all the spells are intended for the same person.", Kagome answered.

"There was a witch, named Rianna. She had to be the one who did it. She created a portrait of Sesshomaru and sent me an email with a picture of it. I opened the email and used the picture as wallpaper on my computer. It opened a portal between our worlds, and that's how we met.", she said.

"We must find this witch....", Kagome started.

"She's dead. The day after Sesshomaru and I met, we tried contacting her via email. Both her email and web sites were disabled. A week later, I recieved the actual portrait with a letter from the Tokyo police stating that she had been found dead and the portrait was addressed to me.", Kristen said.

"I'm certain it was more than a portal spell she placed on that. You don't know Sesshomaru, he loathes humans. When he came to me all those years ago, I knew it then. His personality changed, he was nice to me and more open.", Kagome said.

"You mean, if we would have met under normal circumstances?", Kristen asked.

"He would have never noticed you or approached you in any way. You would be beneath him.", Kagome answered.

Kristen's eyes filled with tears, spilling over and onto her cheeks. "I knew I should have listened to my head. It kept telling me fairy tales never have a happy ending.", her quiet words filled with pain.

"Fairy tale?", Kagome asked.

"He stopped a man intent on raping me. That's how I met him, he saved me.", she said.

"Oh", Kagome said. Thinking about how it was every time Inuyasha came to her rescue.

Kagome's mother spoke up, "I think Kristen and Taji need some rest. We will discuss all this further when Lord Sesshomaru returns."

Kristen nodded, suddenly very tired. She laid down and Kagome place Taji at her side. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her, pup at her side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kristen started awake at the unfamiliar sound of a baby crying. Then it dawned on her, it was her son. She sat up and picked him up, "Well, Taji, shall we see if we can do this without someone showing us this time?"

She held him to her breast and smiled as he latched on. "What a smart boy you are. Only had to be shown one time.", her free hand caressing his head. She looked up and jumped when she saw Sesshomaru sitting in the shadows, staring at her.

She looked down and thought about what Kagome had said about him. It made her want to curl up into a little ball and hide. She should have known that some one like him would never notice her.

"It is my wish that my son live with me, in our ancestral home. Would that be agreeable to you?", he asked. She didn't look at him, merely nodded.

He stood, "I brought clothing for you and Taji. I will wait downstairs for you, please come down when you are ready." He turned and left the room.

His cold formality cut right into Kristen's heart. "This is not the Sesshomaru I know.", she thought. She sighed and switched breasts, trying to think of a way to change things and coming up with nothing. Even in her own pain, her heart went out to him. This wasn't his fault, she should have never told Rianna she didn't believe in demons.

Taji's mouth went slack and fell off her nipple. She looked down at her sleeping son. "What was going to happen to him?", she worried. She lay him down and began dressing.

A soft knock at the door admitted Kagome. "Are you sure you want to go with Sesshomaru?", she asked.

"Taji needs his father as well as his mother. You know this is an important time for father and pup. So, yes, I will go with Sesshomaru. I have to trust that he isn't going to hurt us.", she answered.

She began dressing Taji, who promptly began screaming his head off. She looked down at him, "Sorry, little one, can't have you naked all the time. You'll just have to get used to clothes."

Sesshomaru appeared at her side, not looking up she said, "I'm not hurting him. He's mad because I disturbed him and am making him do something he hasn't done before, wear clothing."

She finished tying the last bow and picked him up. Instantly, he stopped fussing and closed his eyes. "See, he's happy now.", she gave him a small smile.

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes not leaving her. "At least, she knows how to care for a pup.", he thought. He looked her over, he was pleased at how she looked in his colors.

"For a human, she is very pretty.", his youkai announced.

"We are ready.", she said, breaking into his reverie. Not speaking or looking at her, he turned and left the room. Kristen took a deep breath and followed, very worried over the whole situation.

He went down to the kitchen, where everyone had gathered. A brand new car seat sat on the table, and Kristen felt better. Sesshomaru turned and took Taji from her, placing him in the seat and strapping him in. He snapped the handle in place and picked it up, barely giving her a glance he strode out the door. Kristen hurrying behind him.

He held the door to the car open, allowing her to get in first. He stepped in and snapped the car seat in it's base. She looked down to see Taji staring at him intently, watching his every move. Taji's eyes went from his father to his mother, and she smiled at him, then stroked his hand.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between mother and son. "She is showing signs of being a good mother, and she knows the importance of Taji learning who his father is." , his youkai said.

"What I am most surprised about is how the pup seems to know my growls.", he thought.

"Perhaps our dreams were not dreams, but something else. Maybe you were seeing what really happened.", his youkai surmised.

"Then why do I have no memory of her, but for the dreams?", he asked. Kagome had told him what she had told her and also told him of his personality change. Then, she told him that about twenty years ago, he just stopped talking about her, and when she mentioned her name he had denied knowing her.

"Tell me everything. I wish to hear exactly what happened.", he ordered suddenly.

Not looking up she told him about Rianna and the picture. Her eyes flew to his face when he asked if she read the incantation allowed. He wasn't surprised to see pain in her eyes, but, that she was trying to hide it from him. Then, he remembered asking her the same question in one of his dreams, and things began to click into place for him.

As she finished, they pulled up in front of his home. She paled at the size of it and the line of demons waiting on the walkway. He looked at her, "I'm going to get out, hand the pup to me, and wait for me to reach in to help you out. All you have to do is nod, when you are addressed. You will be fine.", he announced opening the car door.

She removed Taji from his carseat, and handed him to Sesshomaru. He reached his hand inside, and she grasped it, allowing him to lead her out of the car. He handed her the pup, and put his arm out. She gave him a grateful smile, and reached up to take it.

He looked down at her as he led her to the door. She was blushing and looked uncomfortable at the sight of his servants, bowing and welcoming her. She stole a peek at him, and he gave her a slight nod, signaling she was doing fine. He felt her relax a little, and realized she was worried she would embarrass him.

He led her to Jaken and introduced him. Jaken's eyes grew wide at the fact that Sesshomaru's intended was human, and his pup, hanyou. "I thought all that talk of a human mate was a joke, especially when he quit talking about it.", he thought.

"My pleasure to meet you, Jaken-san.", she said to him. Then she smiled at him, "Would you like to meet Taji?" She bent down and showed him the pup.

Jaken's eyes grew wide, he was very honored to be the first in the house to see the pup and surprised that she knew of the importance of being the first.

Sesshomaru was surprised, he was going to call Jaken in to meet the pup after he got them settled and she did it before entering the house. She knew the tradition of showing the pup to the eldest and most trusted servant first.

Kristen smiled at Sesshomaru. "It's kind of ironic that I'm using the knowledge he taught me to surprise him.", she thought, wanting to laugh and cry all at once. She hoped he fore go the other tradition of kissing his intended after she enters his house for the first time.

Sesshomaru decided to do a small test on himself. He held his arm out, leading her into the house. He stopped in the open doorway, her right with him. "Welcome home, my Lady.", he bent and kissed her.

Her response caused him to deepen the kiss, to the cheers of his servants. He reached out and closed the door, then broke the kiss. "Come, I will show you to your room.", he turned on his heel and strode away.

She shook her head and hurried after him, questioning why he kissed her like that. Taji began to fuss in her arms, she looked down at him, "A few more moments little one and Mama will feed you, ok?"

He led her to a door and slid it open to reveal a huge room. A large futon situated in the middle of it, covered in blue and gold silk. Kristen knew this was his room. She should have known he would want the pup and her to share his room for a while. "I had your things brought here from the hotel you were in.", he stated.

She gave him a smile at the changing table and rocking chair, obviously just placed there. "Look what Papa has for you little man.", she carried Taji over to the table and laid him down.

She smiled down at him, "I think we should take these off for you to eat. What do you think?" She undressed him from the kimono leaving him in diaper and t-shirt. Then she grabbed what she needed to change him from under the table.

Sesshomaru came over to watch as Kristen changed him. He leaned over her shoulder as she was cleaning his bottom with a baby wipe. Suddenly, she dropped it and covered his genitalia with her hand, making a terrible face.

"What's wrong?", Sesshomaru asked, thinking there was a problem.

Kristen grinned at him, "Your son just peed on my hand."

"Well why did you cover him?", he asked.

Her grin grew into a huge smile, "My hand was much better than our faces."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment. "Hn.", he said.

"Your welcome. Would you be kind enough to keep an eye on him a few moments while I wash my hands and change?", she asked.

"Of course.", he picked Taji up and began to growl and yip at him. His son needed to learn the old language, and he was going to teach him.

Kristen came out of the adjoining bathroom to see Sesshomaru holding Taji and talking with him. She was happy that he was willing to take on responsibility for him. "Taji is the most important person involved in this whole mess.", she thought.

Sesshomaru looked up to see her watching them, he shrugged and turned his attention back to his pup.

Taji had other ideas, his mother's scent had grown stronger and he was hungry. He scrunched his face up and let out a growl.

Sesshomaru's face showed his surprise. He looked at Kristen, "My son is hungry. Please feed him."

She took him and settled down on the rocking chair, holding him to her breast. She was curious as to what had surprised him, but was a little afraid to ask.

Sesshomaru realized that she didn't understand. He looked at her, "He told me he was hungry. It's unusual for a pup hours old to be able to make any sounds yet."

Her face broke into a huge smile, "Really?"

"Really.", he couldn't keep the pride from his voice. Her face beamed with pride, and she stroked Taji's head.

They grew quiet, each to their own thoughts. The only thing breaking the silence was the little noises that Taji created while he filled his belly.

Sesshomaru sat mulling over the mess that had become his life, when total silence caught his attention. He looked up to see that both mother and his son had fallen asleep.

He just didn't know what to do. This woman was merely a pawn in a bigger game, played by a witch who was now dead. As for his experiment, it had the worst possible outcome. He had expected to be totally unaffected by her.

Instead, her musky scent, the blood scent from the birth, and the smell of her milk caught his attention. Then her response to his kiss, caused a response and he had deepened it tasting her sweetness.

His youkai had growled at him, when he let her go. "More, take more.", it had ordered. Sesshomaru had ignored it, and the stirring in his pants.

He sighed and stood, meaning to lay the pup down and his mother beside him. As he bent down to take the pup, Kristen started awake. Her grip on the pup tightening slightly, until she opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru. Instantly, she relaxed her embrace and allowed him to take Taji, blushing as she did so.

Sesshomaru was pleased. His attempt to take the pup failed until she saw it was he. No one would take the pup from her easily. He looked at her, "Good." Her blushed deepened and she dropped her eyes, as if she were embarrassed that he noticed her.

"Come and lay down with Taji. I will watch over you. You need your rest as well.", he said.

Kristen stood up and followed him to the futon. He indicated she should lay down, then handed Taji to her. Then he surprised her by joining them, pulling a silk sheet over them. He looked at her, "Sleep, I will be right here."

She nodded and snuggled down, closing her eyes. Allowing sleep to claim her. Sesshomaru lay watching her sleep, trying to remember what it was about her that made him want her.

A sudden scene flashed in his head. One of her fighting off a male, then it flashed to her thanking him, trust in her eyes. "She needs protection. She submits to our demands without question. Add a witch's spell to that and here we are.", his youkai announced.

He reached out and stroked her cheek, marveling at it's soft feel. He groaned softly, he wanted to tear her apart for putting him through this, but, a small part of him wanted to protect her. He looked down at his son, and felt pride well up inside him.

"He is a strong pup, even if he is hanyou. He has taken after us, instead of his human side.", his youkai said. Sesshomaru agreed with it, and decided he was very pleased with his unexpected son.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip into a light slumber. His sleep dreamless for the first time in months.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Four months later.........

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he watched as his son rolled over and began patting his mother's face. Then, it dawned on him that it was morning and Taji had slept the night through. A tiny flash of sadness hit him, his family would leave his rooms now.

Kristen's eyes opened when Taji began patting her. She gave him a huge smile, "Good morning, little man." Taji grinned and growled at her. She sat up, "Oh my, it's morning. Taji, you slept all night. What a big boy you are getting to be."

She unbuttoned the top of her pajamas and picked him up, putting him to her breast. She sighed inwardly, she was beginning to hate mornings. Sesshomaru rarely spoke to her or acknowledged her, but watched her all the time. She wasn't sure how much of this she could take, he was not the Sesshomaru she knew and this one frightened her a little.

He was an excellant father though, spending hours with Taji. Teaching him and playing with him, it was the only time she ever saw the demon she knew. She could only hope he would understand a little about what she was going to do.

She prayed every night since she talked with Sesshomaru's attorney, that he did as she asked and not said anything to him. Her mind went back to the day, she cornered him alone in Sesshomaru's office.

He was a small mouse demon and was startled when she came in. She smiled at him, "Are you Satou-san?"

"Why yes, I am.", he bowed to her.

"You are an attorney?", she asked. He nodded and she smiled at him, "I would like to hire you for a job."

"My Lady.....", he started.

She raised her hand, "Find out what I require before you refuse me."

He looked into her eyes and could read pain in them. What ever she was about to ask, was hurting her. He nodded.

"I need you to draw up custody papers. Giving Sesshomaru-sama full rights to Taji. I could not hope for a better father for my son.", she said.

"But why, my Lady?", he asked.

She gave him a sad smile, "I can not expect him to be with someone doesn't to be with. I wouldn't want that, so I will be leaving, but I'm leaving Taji with him."

The mouse demon's mouth fell open, "My Lady, you can't leave your pup. Females of our species would not do that."

"My son needs his father. He needs to learn to be a man, and how to fight. I can't teach him those things. It is better that he stay. Please, do this for me and don't tell Sesshomaru-sama. I will tell him myself.", she said.

He looked into her eyes and could see unshed tears. "You love them both, don't you?", he asked.

"Very much, too much to see either unhappy.", she answered. He nodded his agreement, worried that he would die for doing this.

Taji's low growl signaled her to switch breasts, bringing her back to the present. She smiled down at him. Already, he had grown so much and everyday grew to look more like his father.

"Now, that Taji is sleeping all night. He will be going to his own room.", he said. He watched as she nodded and wondered again about her. She never spoke to anyone, except Kagome and to answer questions. She was careful not to touch him, and she never asked for anything. It seemed she was trying to make herself invisible.

Taji released his mother's nipple and grinned at him, then growled, wanting his Papa to play. She grinned down at him, "Let me change you first. I don't think Papa would like to play with his son having a dirty diaper."

Sesshomaru watched her. He was pleased with her as a mother. She was attentive and gentle. Taji was first in all things. "Then tell her that. Did you ever think that she doesn't respond, because you don't speak?", his inner demon asked.

Before he could speak, Jaken knocked on the door. "Lady Kristen, there is a call for you. It is Kagome.", he said.

She cleaned her hands with sanitizer and picked up Taji. Sesshomaru held out his arms and she gave him the pup, then took the phone.

Kagome heard the low growls and became worried, until she heard Kristen, "Hello?"

"What on earth is all the growling?", Kagome demanded.

Kristen laughed a little, "Sesshomaru-sama and Taji are playing." She looked down at the two men who had her heart and smiled at their expressions.

Kagome laughed into the phone, "Well, I called to ask if you could get away for tea with Mom and I today. Mom hasn't seen you since the birth."

"I don't know Kagome. Taji.....", she started.

"What about Taji?", Sesshomaru demanded.

"Kagome and her mother want me to join them for tea. I don't know if I should leave Taji that long. What if he needs me?", she asked. She didn't want anyone to know that she wanted to make as many memories with her son as she could.

"Go. That's why there is a wet nurse.", he said.

"I don't know....", she began.

"If it will make it easier. I will stay with Taji while you are gone, and I will only call the nurse if he is hungry.", he said, never looking at her.

She knew he wanted her to go, and it hurt. She nodded and said into the phone, "Where should I meet you?"

Kagome gave her the name of a tea house and said to meet her there in two hours. She hung up the phone. Then went to shower and get ready.

Sesshomaru's youkai spoke up after she left, "We need to decide about her. What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean by that?", he thought.

"Are we keeping her here?", it asked.

Sesshomaru was a little startled by the question that popped into his head. "No, not in this room. She will have the room next to Taji's. So she can get to him easily.", he thought.

"Keep her here, with us. You know you want to.", it tempted. Flashes of the dreams floated through his memories.

Sesshomaru felt a tug on his hair and heard a growl. He grinned down at his son, and growled back. All argument with his youkai ignored, his son wanted to play.

He heard her come out of the bathroom, mumbling to herself. He looked up to see her tugging on her shirt, a look of frustration on her face.

She looked up to see him staring at her, and she blushed, "My shirts, none seem to fit........" She blushed harder and tugged at the gaping hole between her breasts.

He had never seen her in anything but oversize tee shirts and pajama tops. This top wrapped around her and tied at the side. He could see that she tied it as loosely as she could, but still it gaped open exposing way too much of her breasts for his liking.

He got up and walked to his closet, pulling out a white silk shirt. "Wear this, it will fit, and cover you properly.", he handed it to her.

"Thank you, I was going to call Kagome and cancel.", she gave him a brief smile. She disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared moments later with the shirt on.

He looked her over, pleased with the conservative skirt and jacket she wore. It was black linen with a long, pencil skirt and short jacket to match. She had pulled her hair up and wore the barest amount of make up.

Taji saw his mother and growled at her. She grinned at him, "Well, I'm glad you approve." Taji grinned back at her, then laughed. He held his arms out to her and she took him. "Give Mama a hug and kiss. I'm going out for a bit. You get to stay here with Papa. Be a good boy and don't wear Papa out playing.", she kissed his nose and handed him back.

She turned and started out, stopping long enough to glance back at father and son watching her. The picture hurt, she didn't belong there. She turned away and hurried to the front door.

As she opened it, Sesshomaru's attorney stood there. He looked at her, then reached inside his suit jacket. Handing her an envelope, he said, "I've marked where you need to sign. Just give them to Sesshomaru-sama."

She nodded and took it, quickly slipping it into her purse. Then she rang the bell, as the maid came, she left. She pulled back out in the car and signed it where indicated, her heart heavy.

They pulled to a stop in front of the tea house, and Kristen got out. She looked over to see the same female that was with Sesshomaru the day she gave birth. Setting her face in an emotionless mask she walked right up to her.

Bowing, she said, "May I speak with you privately?"

The two females she was with began growling, but the woman looked into her eyes and nodded. They walked over to stand out of the way and away eavesdroppers.

"I apologize if I have embarrassed you, but I must talk with you. I wanted to let you know that Sesshomaru is not at fault for anything. He was under a spell when he met me and honestly didn't remember.", Kristen said.

"I have heard servants talking that if I hadn't shown up, he would have mated you. I wanted to let you know that I am leaving. It's not fair to him to give up the life he should have had for one he doesn't want. I am leaving our son with him, so I ask that you please treat him as yours. You should have been his mother anyway.", she turned and walked away before the woman could respond.

Kristen hurried into the tea house, not wanting the woman to follow. She wanted to give him back his life, considering it was her fault that he was in this situation. She saw Kagome and her Mom, plastered a smile on her face and went to greet them.

"You look well, Kristen.", Kagome said.

She grinned, "Taji slept all night for the first time last night."

Both women grinned back. "Now, things will get a little easier. At least you will get to sleep.", Kagome's mother said.

"It really hasn't been that bad. Taji is a very good baby. He doesn't fuss much and all he ever wanted to do late, was eat and have his diaper changed.", she smiled.

"How are things between you and Sesshomaru? Is he treating you well?", she asked.

"It's hard, very hard. I don't know this Sesshomaru. He barely speaks, but watches me constantly. On the other hand, Taji is his world. He spends all his free time with him, and they have a good relationship.", Kristen said, her eyes tearing up.

"I don't think I can take much more. He only wants me around because I'm Taji's mother, not for me. I feel that I'm forcing him into something he doesn't want, and that's not fair.", a sob escaped her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Kristen and just held her as she cried. She looked at her mother with pain filled eyes, wishing she could find this witch . After a few moments, the storm died, and Kristen wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have been holding that back for a while now.", she said.

Kagome's mother gave her a small smile, "That's all right, dear. That's what we are here for."

Kristen returned the smile. "Now, tell us all about Taji. We want to know everything.", Kagome said changing the subject. The three women spent a quiet hour talking about pups and babies. Kristen hugged both women tightly as she left, trying to tell them thank you and goodbye.

Kristen returned to happy smiles from her son, and the usual stare from Sesshomaru. She fought to keep her emotions in check, as she spent the last few hours she would ever have with her son.

Sesshomaru didn't understand, she was different. She seemed so sad and twice he could smell the salt of tears. "Find out what is wrong. Someone has done something to her.", his youkai ordered.

He couldn't bring himself to speak to her. He wouldn't know what to say to make it better. Angry at himself, for not being able to make this go away. He looked down at her, then whirled and left the room.

Kristen didn't look up when he left, but continued playing with Taji. She wanted every moment with her son. She bathed him, the fed him. Then rocked him to sleep. She kissed him and whispered, "I'll always love you, baby."

She turned and went into the room off of his. The one Sesshomaru moved her to today. She packed her bag, and propped two envelopes on the dresser. Tears streaming down her face, she slipped out the back door and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The song, "As I Lay Me Down", is performed by Sophie B. Hawkins

Sesshomaru rushed to the nursery. His pup was screaming his head off and his mother hadn't attended to him. He burst through the door as the nanny was picking him up. "Where's his mother?", he demanded.

"I don't know my Lord.", she answered, calming the pup.

He spun on his heel and went to her rooms. Inside, he found her bed unslept in and two envelopes on the dresser.

Sesshomaru opened the envelope bearing his name. The note inside read, "Sesshomaru, Enclosed are papers giving you sole custody of Taji . He belongs in your world, not mine. You can teach him what I can not. Please, don't let him think ill of me for leaving him. I'm doing what is best for him, and when he's older, please give him the CD that is inside." It was signed with a simple K.

He simply didn't understand. Why would she suddenly leave her pup? He had not mistreated her in any way and his house held her with the upmost respect as mother of his pup.

He was trying to do what was right, and he knew what they had together had to be special if they created a pup. He would never consider breeding with just anyone. Curious, he went to his office and put the CD in his computer.

He heard her voice, "Taji, my baby. I don't know if you have ever wondered about me, but, I think of you all the time. You are a part of me, and I will always love you. It was better that you stay with your Father, and that I go away. I know you will never understand that and neither will your father, but, don't blame him. He doesn't deserve that. We were never meant to be together in the first place." He heard her voice crack and silence for a few moments.

"On this disc are some pictures of me and a song that makes me think of you. The song is called "As I Lay Me Down", by Sophie B. Hawkins. Please, never forget that I love you.", she said.

The fist notes of a song began playing and pictures began flashing. Pictures of them together, smiling and in each others arms. Even pictures of him holding her, when she was heavy with pregnancy.

A woman's voice began singing. The words startled him just a little.

_It felt like springtime on this February morning_

_In the courtyard birds were singing your praise_

_I'm still recalling things you said to make me feel alright_

_I carried them with me today, Now_

_As I lay me down to sleep_

_This I pray_

_That you will hold me dear_

_Though I'm far away_

_I'll whisper your name into the sky_

_And I will wake up happy_

_I wonder why I feel so high_

_Though I am not above the sorrow_

_Heavy hearted_

_Till you call my name_

_And it sounds like church bells_

_Or the whistle of a train_

_On a summer evening  
I'll run to meet you_

_Barefoot barely breathing_

_As I lay me down to sleep_

_This I pray_

_That you will hold me dear_

_Though I'm far away_

_I'll whisper your name into the sky_

_And I will wake up happy_

_It's not too near for me_

_Like a flower I need the rain_

_Though it's not clear to me _

_Every season has it's change_

_And I will see you_

_When the sun comes out again_

_As I lay me down to sleep_

_This I pray_

_That you will hold me dear_

_Though I'm far away_

_I'll whisper your name into the sky_

_And I will wake up happy_

The song ended and Sesshomaru was absolutely stunned. He had never seen those pictures of them together, and from the look on his face he had been happy with her. He snatched up the telephone, not caring if he woke them or not.

Inuyasha picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

"Where did Kristen go?", he demanded.

"What are you talking about, brother?", Inuyasha growled.

"Kristen, she left. Where did she go?", his voice low and angry.

"Hang on.", he said. A few moments later, Kagome's voice came on the line.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?", she asked.

"Kagome, I would know where Kristen went. She left us.", his answer.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I thought she was going to do something like this, but she didn't tell me, it was a feeling I had. Honestly, the only place I could think of would be her home in America. Have you contacted her friend, Camille?", she asked.

"Kagome, I don't know how to get a hold of her. Kristen never gave me an address. This Sesshomaru doesn't even know what I have done wrong to make her want to leave.", his voice showing his confusion.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama, you did nothing wrong. She told me that it wasn't the same, that you really didn't want her for her, but because she was the mother of your pup. She doesn't blame you. She said it was something never meant to happen, and that you should not be forced to be with someone you didn't care for.", Kagome told him.

"Why leave her pup?", he demanded.

"Kristen has seen how important he is to you, and knows that she can't teach him what you can. She probably feels he is better off with you.", Kagome answered him.

"A female would never leave her pup behind.", Sesshomaru was getting angry.

Kagome's soft voice reached his ear, "A human woman would, if it were better for the pup. She would tear her own heart out if it were better for her pup. I'm sure that is what Kristen just did, she tore her heart out and left it with you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Why?", he asked.

"She loves him. That means no matter what, he comes first. It is better he stay with you, so she left him. Not an easy choice, but one she made.", Kagome whispered.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru wasn't angry anymore. In her own way, she was protecting their pup.

"I still don't understand. Why did she have to leave? She could have stayed.", he said.

Her next words felt like a slap, "Because, she loves you, Sesshomaru-sama." He didn't answer her, but hung up the phone.

He picked it right back up, and dialed. "Satou, where is Kristen?", he demanded.

He could hear the mouse demon swallow. "I..I...I wouldn't know, my Lord.", he answered.

"Tell me why you helped her with these papers?", his next question.

"She said that she couldn't expect you to be with her if you didn't want to be, and she said the pup needed his father to teach him how to be a man. My Lord, she told me she would tell you that she was leaving. I assumed you knew.", he said.

"Now, you have a job. Find Taji's mother and RIGHT NOW!", Sesshomaru bellowed into the phone, slamming the receiver down so hard he broke it and the table it sat on.

A timid knock at the door and his pup's sniffles is all he heard. "Come in.", he said. The nanny came in, carrying Taji.

"See Papa is here. I'm sorry, my Lord, he won't stop fussing. I thought perhaps if he saw you.", she said.

"Come, Taji. Papa has something he wants to show you.", Sesshomaru held his hands out. Taji went into his arms and clung to him. Ignoring the nanny, he sat down at the computer and ran the cd again. Taji laughed and clapped his hands at her voice and face.

They sat that way until Taji fell asleep in his father's arm, growling at the pictures of his mother. Sesshomaru sat thinking all night. He was trying to understand what love was, and why, if she loved him, did she leave? Then there was that one tiny part of him, that cried out for her.

He looked down at his son. "She left him for me.", he thought, almost awed that she did that. He knew of no one who had done that before. Females of his species would keep the pup, just for something to hold over the males head, if they were unmated.

At seven in the morning the nanny came and took Taji to nurse. He called Satou again, and was told that he had a lead. He was hanging up the phone a knock came.

Jaken opened the door, "Lady Akiko wishes to speak with you, my Lord."

"What on earth?", he asked himself, nodding for Jaken to show her in.

Akiko swept in to the room. "Why is everyone in this house acting like death has paid a visit?", she asked. Then her face grew serious, "She did it, didn't she?"

"What do you know?", he demanded.

She sat down on a chair. "Well, I saw her yesterday at the tea house. She told me that she was leaving you. She said that it wasn't fair that you should give up the life you should have had for one you didn't want. I came to make sure that you knew she was planning something like this. Did she take the pup?", she asked.

"No, she signed over custody to me and left.", he said.

"She told me she would.", Akiko stated.

"So why are you here?", he demanded.

"As I said, I wanted to make sure you knew she was planning this. I got caught up with appointments yesterday and could only come this morning. I didn't think she would leave this quickly.", she was hoping that he would forget about her and take up where they left off.

"Why would she presume to discuss any of this with you?", he demanded.

"She told me she over heard the servants saying if she hadn't come along you would have mated with me.", she smiled at him.

It dawned on him, she was trying to put his life back to where it was before she came into it. Kagome's words floated through his head, "Because, she loves you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Get out.", he growled at Akiko. She looked surprised that he was upset by what she said. She thought he would be happy, his problem was gone.

She stood and looked down at him, "You know where I will be." She turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

The phone at his elbow rang. "Hello?", he snatched up the phone.

"My Lord, I have an address for her. I used her email to get her IP, and traced that to her house.", he said.

"Give me it.", he growled. His thoughts, chased themselves as he wrote down the address. Part of him was happy she did this, but, a small piece of him, buried deep in his heart cried out in pain, saying that they needed her.

"This Sesshomaru needs no one.", he thought.

"You may think you don't need her, but you do. Think about these past few months with her, now envision them without her. No warm smile in the morning, or watching her feed and care for our son. Not to mention that wonderful scent she gives off.", it said.

"Hn.", he thought.

"Well, you will find out. Starting today, she no longer exists for us. Unless, you go get her, that is.", it said.

"I don't think she will come back with us. She has said that we aren't the same person.", he thought. Then it dawned on him, he reached over and picked up the phone to make a call.

He spoke into the receiver, "Kagome, could you and Inuyasha come over? I need to speak with you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Camille knocked on Kristen's door, "Honey, you have to eat something. You haven't eaten anything in three days." She was very worried about her. She thought they had worked things out. "God, what a mess. I tried to tell them, but no, they didn't want to hear it.", she thought.

"I'm not hungry. I'll come down in a few minutes. OK?", she heard Kristen. Knowing it would do no good to stand there, she went downstairs. As she hit the bottom stair the doorbell rang. She opened the door to a huge surprise.

A small, mousy looking woman stood there holding Taji. "I am looking for Kristen. Is she here?", she asked. Camille, at a loss for words, stepped aside and let the woman enter. The woman stepped inside and Camille closed the door, then motioned her into the living room.

"Wait here, I'll see if she will come down. She has been locked in her room, since she came home.", she said, whirling and running up the stairs. She ran to Kristen's door and knocked, "Honey, there is someone here to see you. It's really, really important and you need to come right now."

"Right now?", she asked.

"Yes, please hurry.", Camille answered. She heard Kristen sigh and then the door opened.

"What is it?", she demanded.

Camille smiled, "Come see." Kristen gave her a look and went downstairs, Camille right behind her.

She stopped dead in the doorway to the living room, then cried out, "Taji!" She ran to him, and took him from the nanny. She began planting kisses all over his face and crying.

Taji squealed with delight and nuzzled into his mother's embrace. Then, he began to fuss and root her. She immediately sat down and opened her shirt, offering her breast to him. He latched on and began to suckle like he was starved.

The nanny looked at her, "He's not been eating well."

Kristen paled, "Oh baby, Mama is so sorry. You have used the wet nurse before, I thought you would be all right."

Camille slipped out to answer the tapping on the front door, opening it to admit Sesshomaru. "Why are you here?", she hissed.

"Kristen and I need to talk. She left without telling me why she had to leave. This Sesshomaru doesn't understand.", he said.

Camille gave him an odd look. "Yes, I see what she means by he is different. He's cold, no emotions at all.", she thought. She nodded and stepped aside to allow him to enter.

Sesshomaru found it odd to be standing in the place that he had dreamed about so often. He stepped into the living room and his heart sped up, just a little. "See? You are happy she is here.", the nagging voice said.

Kristen looked up and her heart stopped in her chest. When she came home, she had tried hard not to let the memories sneak in. She tried to push him and Taji from her mind, and now he stood staring at her.

"We need to talk.", he said. Then he looked at Camille and the nanny, "In private."

Camille's eyes flew to Kristen, who nodded. "Come with me. I will make you some tea.", she said to the nanny, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Why have you come here? ", she demanded.

"For you to tell me why you have left us.", he answered.

"I left because you aren't the same person I knew. The only time I see the Sesshomaru I knew is when you play with Taji. I know it's because you are unhappy and that is the last thing I want you to be.", she dropped her head.

"Why would you wish for this Sesshomaru to be happy?", he asked. He put a finger under her chin and raised her face, "Tell me. I don't understand."

Tears flooded her eyes. "I love you , Sesshomaru, and because of that I would never want you to be unhappy, even if it hurts me.", she whispered.

"She puts us before herself.", he thought. Then smiled at her. "I saw the pictures on the cd you left for Taji. I was happy with you once, even I can see it.", he said.

She gave him a small smile, and moved Taji to her other breast. He looked down at her, "I want that again. The question is how?"

Her eyes flew to his, questions in them. "I believe I have come up with two ideas. one that would bring the results we require.", he said.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to be with me or is it because of Taji?", she asked.

"I will not lie to you. Part of me doesn't want this and was happy you chose to leave, but one tiny part of me cries out for you. It will not leave me alone, and is insisting that we bring you home. I believe that part is all my emotions I have hidden from the world all these years, and somehow you reached into that and touched me.", he explained.

"But, you don't love me.", she said.

"I don't understand love, so I don't know if I love you.", he answered.

"Oh.", she said, understanding what he was saying. Her heart cried out in pain from his words, but she didn't know what to do for him.

"Then, I thought about something that we could try, but I am unsure of the danger for you and Taji. If you are unwilling to try this, perhaps you will come back with me and we can try again. I can not guarantee that I will ever feel what I once felt for you.", he said.

Her eyes grew wide at his words. "I don't know if I can do that. It's painful for me to watch you open up to our son, but shut me out.", she said.

"Perhaps, you should hear my other idea and give me your opinion.", he said. She nodded, and he continued, "The well that permitted Kagome to the Feudal Era is still active. She has gone back to my past self and explained the situation. That Sessshomaru has suggested coming for you, and I agree. That is why I have come, to ask you to open the portal and go back and be with me or come home with me now.", he finished.

"You will still forget me.", she said.

"I don't believe even a spell this strong could erase five hundred years worth of memories. So, if I forget how we met, I will still remember the love I feel for you and what we share. You have touched the part of me that I hide from the world, and shown me that love does indeed exist and that it is a very strong emotion. I used to think it made one weak, and I had to revise my opinion on that as well. The love you feel for me, gave you the strength to walk away to make me happy.", he told her.

"You really want me?", she asked.

"You are not who I would have picked, but you are what I want. You have the qualities I have always wanted in a mate, and a strength of heart that I can not ignore.", he answered her.

"What would be the danger in going back?", her next question.

"I am unsure if you will be able to go through, and then there is the danger there of constant attack from humans and demons.", he answered.

She looked up at him, and into his eyes. She could see something there that wasn't there before. It looked almost like fear. "Is he afraid I will tell him no?", she asked herself.

She stood up, and reached up, stroking his face, "Sesshomaru, I love you with all of me. I want to be with you." She took a deep breath and said, "What would you have me do?"

"Open the portal, let me come for you. Perhaps, with the extra time, I won't lock myself away from you.", he said. She nodded.

He reached out and stroked her face, "After I leave, open the portal. I will come for you, if I don't come or you can't go through, contact me and we will work something out. I will see you soon." He turned and left the room, calling for the nanny.

Camille came back in and looked at Kristen holding Taji. "He left him?", she asked.

Kristen smiled at her. "Yes, he want me to open the portal. He says that a tiny part of him cries for me and hopes that five hundred years worth of memories will not let him forget what he felt for me.", she said.

"So, what will that do?", she asked.

"He's coming back for me. We are going through with him to the past.", she answered.

Camille's eyes grew wide, "You could be hurt or killed."

"I know that, but I want him and it's a risk I'm willing to take.", she answered. Walking to the computer and turning it on. Then bringing up his portrait again.

Camille's eyes flooded with tears, "I'll never see you again. Your are the sister I've never had. I will miss you."

Kristen gathered her a hug, Taji patting Camille's face. "I will miss you, too. Taji will miss his Aunt Camille even if this is the only time he meets her.", she said.

Suddenly, they heard a deep baritone, "Who says you won't see each other again?"

"Sesshomaru.", Kristen breathed, turning to see his smiling face and love shining from his eyes.

He opened his arms and she flew into them, "This is my son?" She nodded, and he grinned at her, "He is healthy and strong." Taji laughed and clapped his hands, never had his Mama and Papa held him in an embrace together.

"As for not seeing Kristen. She will live until I die, then she will come with me. That will be long after you, Camille. We will be coming to see you and bringing Taji.", he said.

Camille nodded and smiled through her tears, "I will still miss you."

Kristen smiled back at her, "I will miss you as well."

"Let's go, Koi. I want to take you home and make you mine forever.", he said. He looked over at Camille, "Remove the picture and don't open the portal again. I would fear for your safety if another demon should come through." She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around his family and touched the screen, instantly they were transported to the cave. Kristen smiled up at him, he bent down and kissed her. "Koi, I am so sorry that happened. I don't know what to say to make it better.", he said, breaking the kiss.

"It's all right, my love. I have you now and we have centuries to make up for that time.", she said.

He led her to the mouth of the cave, and she saw the wildness of the land he lived in. She knew that as long as he was at her side, she would be fine. Together, they stepped out into the early dawn light. He pulled her into his arms and flew off, heading home.

Taji fell asleep in her arms as they flew and she smiled up at Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru landed, he looked at Kristen, "Cover him." She looked at him and covered Taji's face with his blanket.

They walked through the gates and to the house, again his servants lined the walkway to the door. She smiled at them, nodding at each as she passed.

He stopped in front of Jaken and introduced them. He bowed before her, "Welcome home, my Lady."

She smiled down at him, "Thank you, Jaken. Would you like to see Taji?" She knelt down and uncovered him to see.

Jaken's eyes grew wide and he looked at her. "Thank you, my Lady." She smiled at him and stood up, taking Sesshomaru's arm. Suddenly, she was nervous. She knew this would be the night he mated her.

Sesshomaru led her to the door, and stopped as she entered. He pulled her into his arms and kissed him, deepening it when she responded. The servants burst into loud cheers when he reached down and picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the house.

She smiled up at him, "Where are we going?"

"To my rooms. I wish to mate you right now, I'm not waiting another moment.", he announced.

"Taji.......", she started.

"His nanny awaits him in his room. She doesn't know him, but he knows her.", he said. She grinned up at him as he walked into his rooms and laid her on the futon. He took Taji from her arms, and said, "Strip." He turned on his heel and carried Taji, through another door.

Her hands shaking, she did as he told her. She slid in between the sheets and waited for him.

Sesshomaru took Taji to his nanny, and went back to claim his mate. He believed their mating bond would prevent any loss of memory, and he didn't want to lose anymore than he had to. He slid the door open and stepped into his rooms, to see her waiting for him.

His heart stopped, many nights he had envisioned her here, but tonight she was. He shredded the clothes from his body, and joined her. His mouth on hers, demanding and receiving her submission, bringing a low growl from him. He tore his mouth away, "I must ask if you are sure. There is no going back from this, it's forever."

Her eyes shining with love, "I'm sure. I want only you."

His smile lit up his face, and his mouth met hers. He moved his lips down her neck to her breast. He moaned as milk spurted into his mouth as he suckled her. He released her nipple, "Kami, I have missed you." His lips moving again, this time down her belly, to her center.

Kristen moaned, "Sesshomaru, my love." Her body shuddering as his tongue found her. She jerked her hips and moaned louder. Her hands finding his hair, her fingers entwining themselves in it.

He pulled away from her as she was almost at her peak. He kneeled over her and said, "Do exactly as I say. I want a complete bond." She nodded and her eyes grew wide as he slit his left shoulder open at the juncture of his neck and clavicle. "Bite down as I enter you and don't let go until I tell you.", he ordered.

He guided his member to her opening, stopping before he entered her, "We shall be one in body and soul. At my side you will stay for eternity, for I claim you as mine." Then, he slid into her and felt her bite down. He growled and leaned down, sinking his fangs into her left shoulder, in the same place as his. Only when he could feel the effects of the blood bond did he begin to move.

Kristen bit down onto Sesshomaru and immediately strength seemed to flow into her. She felt him bite down on her and then begin to move. Suddenly, sensation almost overwhelmed her. It felt like it was coming from outside and inside of her. She couldn't stop herself, she let out a low growl and dug her nails into his back, her hips rushing up to meet his thrusts. She screamed as she reached her peak, but didn't let go.

Sesshomaru was as lost in her as she was in him. He felt her nails dig into his back and the low growl she gave out, and it spurred him on. He began to pound into her, growling in answer to her. He heard her scream and felt her tighten around him. Sensation was making him crazy, he could feel her climax. He wanted more from her, and began moving faster. He felt his own climax coming.

Kristen was lost, all her world consisted of was Sesshomaru and the pleasure he was bringing her. Her need seemed to be greater after hitting her peak and she encouraged him to take more. Sensation overwhelmed her as Sesshomaru buried himself in her, throbbing as he spilled his seed inside her. She felt him release his hold on her, then heard, "Koi, you can let go now."

She let go and smiled up at him. "Wow.", she sounded awed.

He smiled down at her, "Yes, I believe wow is the word. Now rest, our daughter requires it."

"Our daughter?", she asked.

"Our daughter.", he grinned, pulling out of her, laying down and spooning her.

"Why is it every time you mark me, you make me pregnant?", she asked.

"Because I want a pup that looks like her mother.", he answered, closing his eyes.

"Oh.", she answered, squirming tighter into his embrace. Closing her eyes, she joined him in sleep, smiling at the thought of the years they had together.


	14. Chapter 14

1988 Tokyo, Japan.....

Sesshomaru and Kristen stood in the receiving line while people paraded in front of them. They were having a party to celebrate their mating ceremony.

Kristen looked over to Taji, now a grown man and sent him a smile. Her gaze went to her daughter, Kiku, who looked so like her. Her father had said they would look alike, she had refused to believe it until she was born. She looked back to see a beautiful red headed woman standing in front of her.

"Lady Kristen, may I introduce Rianna Hicks. Rianna this is the Lady Kristen, mate to Lord Sesshomaru.", a male introduced them.

"My pleasure.", she answered, as Rianna bowed to her. She watched as a flash of lust flew threw the woman's eyes as she was introduced to Sesshomaru. She grinned to herself, that happened every time a woman met her mate.

As she walked away, Kristen touched Sesshomaru. "That's her, I know it." He smiled at her, and she returned it.

"It matters not, Koi. We are together and nothing would make me forget my love for you. But, you already know that.", he smiled at her.

Music started and he looked down, "Come, love, let's dance the first dance together." He led her out to the floor and pulled her into his arms, dancing her around the room. Any looking at the couple could see the depth of love they felt for one another.

Later in the evening, Kristen was making rounds and speaking with her guest. She saw that Rianna sat alone and quickly joined her.

"I hate to be blunt, but I need to speak with you.", Kristen said.

Rianna looked at her, "How can I help you?"

"I want to know if you are capable of opening a portal to another time?", she asked.

Rianna was surprised. "Yes, I have done it before.", she answered.

"Then, I must thank you. I believe that you are the reason that Sesshomaru and I found each other.", she smiled.

Rianna gave her an odd look, and Kristen laughed. "Come with me, where we can speak privately. I need your opinion, since you know yourself best." Rianna nodded and Kristen got up, Rianna following her into the house.

They found a quiet spot and Kristen told her the whole story, saying they believe that she placed the spell on Sesshomaru and her for some unknown reason. "What I need to know is will he forget everything about me or just how we met?", she demanded.

Rianna was stunned. "I didn't know I had the strength to open a portal between that distance in time. He must of really pissed me off. It does sound like something I would do.", she laughed.

"I believe your mate is correct in assuming your blood bond will prevent his memory loss. You are one now, for him to forget you is to forget himself.", she smiled at her.

"If they are any problems, please, contact me.",she handed Kristen a card with numbers on it. Kristen thanked her and they went their separate ways. She going to her mate's side, where she belonged.

The next morning, they woke in each other's arms. Sesshomaru looked down at her, "Good morning, Kristen."

"Good morning, Sessshomaru.", she answered. Unspoken question in her eyes.

"No, I don't remember meeting you, but I remember from the time I brought you home until now. It matters not, what matters is I remember you. You can tell me another time.", he said.

She leaned up and kissed him, "I believe you are right, another time would be better." Her hand trailing down his body. He growled at her and kissed her.

He broke the kiss, "Koi, in you I have the perfect mate. You have given me years of pleasure and a strong son and a beautiful daughter. I could never ask for more."

"Then, show me.", she answered, her arms going around him. She was happy that he did remember most of their lives together, and quickly thanked the fates that brought them together.

THE END


End file.
